Halloween Chaos
by destinedtofly
Summary: It's two years after Jack's Christmas obsession and he's back to doing his old job. But when a certain someone runs into him things start to get strange. JackxOogie LockxZero! Just kidding. PS. This whole thing is a crossover with everything else I like.
1. Chapter 1

**HI!!!**

**This fanfic is from my perspective so that no one get's confused, and because I'm gonna mention Determinedtofly as well I decided I work with the names from Castel on a Crandom Cloud. So Peanut=Me, Destinedtofly, and Frog=Determinedtofly. Now that I've saved us all a migraine, read on my fellow randoms!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Skellington or any other Nightmare before Christmas characters, nor to I own Determinedtofly aka Frog, though I like to think I own myself and perhaps even Teprac.**

**I also own Orange Flying Monkey Vampires.**

Halloween chaos

Not again!

I turned my key in the keyhole, slowly turned the handle, and opened the door a crack. I peered through the opening and scanned the main entrance. After looked over the room a few times and making sure nothing was there, I opened the door wider and walked through. I tried to contain my disappointment as I took off my runners, maybe in my room? I quickly walked down the hall and peaked around my bedroom door to find… nothing.

"DAMIT!" I cried throwing the door wide open and waking up my pet snake. I threw myself onto my bed crossed my arms and glowered at nothing in particular, "It's not fair, this is the second Halloween that I've come home from a Halloween party at night, to a complete absence of any kind of scary, un-dead or mythical creature. I feel so ripped off." I complained sulkily. After a few minutes of sulking I stood up and wove my way to the other side of my room without standing on too many of the things that hid the floor from me.

When I reached my desk I smiled down at Teprac, my carpet python. He hissed softly, and I reached down and picked him out of his cage.

"Hello Teppy!" I smiled as he slowly wound himself around my arm. "Let's go out hunting. What'd you say?" he just flicked his forked tong in and out, so I took that as a yes.

Orange Flying Monkey Vampires (a.k.a. OFMVs, or M Vamps)

I quickly put on my hunting outfit which consisted of boots, jeans and a t-shirt, yes I know real modern. Then I got together my list of equipment.

-rope

-net

-odd socks

-several different kinds of bisects

-and chocolate sauce

After stuffing the odd socks, bisects and sauce in my pack, I wound the rope around my left arm, and folded the net up so it would fit in my pocket (and it fits very nicely too), then I make sure Teprac had a good hold on my right arm before heading off. Just before I could get out the frond door my mum stopped me.

"Peanut are you going out?" she asked,

"Yep."

"Shouldn't you be dressed up then? If you're going trick-or-treating?"

"Mum. I am dressed up! I'm pretending to be me! See ya!" I was out the door before she could stop me.

I ran a little to put some distance between myself and the house then slowed down to wait. Orange Flying Monkey Vampire's usually come to you if you sit and wait. So I sat on someone's fence and watched other kids running around and getting chocolate and sweets. As I was watching a couple of mummies walk past I saw something out of the corner of my eye, something orange. I swung around just in time to glimpse an M-vamp flying through some ion gates that led to the main cemetery. I jumped off the fence and began the chase.

I sprinted through the gates and dogged graves as I perused the M-vamp. I could see the orange shape of the M-vamp as it flapped it wings to escape me, but that was not going to happen I'd never be beaten by a flying monkey. The M-vamp suddenly turned and darted behind a large mausoleum. I slid around the corner in close pursuit picking up speed again and, thud... I ran into something tall and thin.

A new hunting partner!! (Insert cheer here)

I fell to the ground with a cry of pain, my nose was sore and my eyes were watering. Whatever I'd run into was now bending over me, through my blurred vision I could make out what looked like a very white person, probably a costume.

"Ow…" I mumbled rubbing my nose, and got to my feet, "Sorry…" I started, looked up at whoever I'd just run into and stopped. The person in front of me was ridiculously tall, and wearing a pinstriped suit with a bat bowtie. When I looked at his face the first thing I thought was 'anaphylactic shock!' then 'Cool! Halloween monster.'

Before I could say anything else, he laughed evilly and ginned at me. I started back.

"Hello child, are you having fun?" he asked leaning over me still grinning, I continued to stare blackly while thinking how ridiculous this would look to anyone who passed, this guy towered over me, and I didn't even think of myself as short… well not until now anyways.

After a few minutes of an unwinnable staring contest, the skeleton guy started to look really confused.

"Do you mind?" I asked a little annoyed, "I was in the middle of something when I ran into you. So are you done yet or should I just stand here a little longer." The skeleton looked taken aback,

"Aren't you scared?" he asked perplexed,

"No."

"But you should be." He continued,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because I am Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king." He said proudly,

"Oh, so _you're _Jack. Well in that case I have a bone to pick with you… well not literally." I said; he looked at me questioningly, "After that stunt you pulled off two years ago at Christmas none of your un-dead friends have turned up at my place on Halloween. Do you know how left out I've been feeling?" I asked annoyed again, now it was Jack's turn to stare.

"You like being scared by Halloween monsters?" he asked bewildered,

"I don't get scared, I scare them. It's a very difficult thing to explain." I said with a sigh then looked around, dam I'd lost the M-vamp I'd been chasing. I turned back to Jack, who was still sort of gapping at me, and frowned, "Well since you managed to make me loose the M-vamp I was chasing you can make up for it my helping me track it down." I said

"Excuse me?" he asked still perplexed, confused and shocked,

"M – v a m p." I said slowly, "You've got to help me catch it."

"M-vamp? What's that?" Jack asked,

"You mean 'what's this?'" I said with a chuckle,

"What?"

"Never mind." I sighed at his ignorance then continued, "M-vamp stands for Flying Orange Monkey Vampire. I hunt them, and you're gonna help me."

"Right." Jack said slowly,

"Well come on them, that monkey isn't going to catch itself." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him after me.

We marched towards a little patch of trees that marked one edge of the cemetery.

"Now M-vamps like big spider webs so let's go make one." I declared pulling Jack behind me, who was sort of bent over because of the height difference.

"Do these M-vamps even exist?" Jack asked

"Well you exist don't you? And a lot of people would disagree with that. Besides you owe me so you're helping wether they're real or just another way my retarded brain is trying to make the world more interesting for me. Doesn't make a difference to me." I smiled; this didn't seem to make Jack feel any better about the situation.

We reached two trees that where reasonably close together and covered in vines. I let go of Jack's hand and put my hand on my hips smiling with triumph.

"This is the perfect place to make our spider web. Now could you hold Teppy while I work?" I asked gesturing to the sleepy looking snake on my right arm.

"I didn't even notice you had a snake." Jack said looked more confused by the second,

"This guy could sleep though anything." I said carefully removing him from my arm and handing him to Jack. Teprac took a few minutes to identify what Jack was, realised that he had no body heat so decided he must be some kind of tree and fell asleep again. Jack stared at him curiously, while I started to turn the vine into a giant web. After a little bit of silence Jack asked,

"Dose everyone know about the Christmas thing?"

"Please, if that story ever gets old I'll take it as a sign of the apocalypse and throw myself off Frog's cliff." I said as I finished my web, "there now all we have to do is set the bait." I cheered as I tied the odd socks to one of the loose vines in the middle of the web.

"Now what?" Jack asked,

"Now, we hide."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fellow peoples, (if your not human it's ok I fine with you reading this as long as you don't try and kill innocent humans and take over the world, and if you're an animal I'm proud of you for learning how to read, and if it turns out that all animals are in fact more advanced then humans (something I wouldn't be surprised about) then I'm sorry for my ignorance and please forgive me for my last comment)**

**Welcome all to my second chapter!!! Hope you enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: (see fist chapter)**

**Now go on fellow things! And don't forget that SpongeBob dose not feature in this chapter… sorry SpongeBob fans, maybe next time.**

Strange going ons

I don't really remember much about our like two hour hide though I do know I fell asleep after a while because Jack had to wake me up. After that I stayed alert.

In the middle my debate with Jack about wether or not trees can talk to each other, I heard what I'd been waiting for, a low humming. I quickly shut Jack up by throwing my hands over his mouth, and then I carefully peered over the bolder we were sitting behind. I saw the M-vamp cautiously checking out the odd socks and my hand made spider web. After it'd sniffed the whole thing it happily sat down on the web and started chewing on my socks, it was at that moment I make my move.

I jumped out from behind the bolder, chocolate sauce in hand, and fire it that the monkey. The M-vamp saw me but it was too late, it was already covering in sauce and glued to the web by the sticky mess. I smiled, "Mission complete." I declared unwinding the rope from around my arm.

"What do you know? Those things actually exist." Jack said standing up, still holding Teprac, and examining the stuck M-vamp.

"What did I tell you? Anyways I need to tie him up." I said as I started to wind the rope around the M-vamp like a spider would to a fly.

"What exactly are you going to do with it?" Jack asked,

"You'll see" I said cheerfully, as I finished tying up the M-vamp. "Ok now follow me." I ordered walking off into the forest, while dragging the M-vamp behind me.

"Were are we going?" Jack asked perplexed,

"My secret base. With a little luck Frog will be there!"

"Who's Frog?" Jack asked,

"My friend, she comes hunting occasionally, but most of the time she's busy reading or writing stories in her tree, or tracking down piskies, they have something against her I must say. We meet up at the secret base almost every evening, but Halloween's the best time for chasing most creatures, they like to play tricks on people." I explained, Jack simply nodded, "Speaking of which." I added looking around, "We're here." I smiled leading the way towards a large tree. When I reached it I shook a low branch that was shaped like a hand. The ground directly under us shook a little then opened up and Jack, Tegrac, the M-vamp and I all fell through the opening.

Secret base of glitter and fun

The four of us landed on a huge mushroom. I was on my feet in less that a second, but Jack sat their stunned for a minute.

"That was unexpected." He said shakily, I smiled gleefully as I jumped off of the mushroom and landed without making a sound, Teprac around my arm again. Jack followed after getting to his feet.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around.

The secret base was a huge cave like air pocket right underneath the tree and the roots of the tree covered the ceiling. Frog and my huge mushroom which grew under the opening, was now probably twice as tall as me and the top was about three times as wide as I was tall. The roots of the tree had also grown down through the cave and back into the ground and were really thick, it was like a tree in the middle of the cave, only without branches and leaves, but still good for climbing.

Around the cave Frog and I'd done a bit of decorating. Both of us had our own desk for our stuff, mine was made of a reddish wood and had a dragon pattern carved into it. Frog's was golden wood with transmutation circles carved into it. Both of the desks were covered in an assortment of different things, books, paper, pens, a laptop each, lamps and mine had a tank on it for Teprac. Another thing about the cave is that it had several arch shaped indents in which we stored other things like, more books, paper and pens, food for us and any animals we may bring into the base, and one of the indents held a cupboard which was padlocked, you'll find out what's inside that later.

"It's our base. Nice isn't it?" I said smiling hands on my hips. Just then I glimpsed something move in the root tree.

"Expecto patronum!" I yelled pulling out my chocolate sauce again and shooting it at the tree. But I was too slow and a dark figure jumped out of the tree pointing a water gun at me.

"Too slow mundane!" She yelled back, "You'll never catch me!"

"We shall see." I smiled darting sideways just as the figure shot the water gun, missing me by a long shot. I sprinted sideways putting the tree in-between my opponent and myself then pressed myself against it. I stayed motionless for a second before beginning to climb the tree carefully. Just as I concealed myself in the roots, my opponent dashed around the tree and pointed the water gun at the exact place I'd been standing a moment earlier. I smiled to myself and aimed my sauce. Just before I shot the sauce, I glanced at Jack to see if he was ok, saw his expression and started laughing my head off.

Cookies!!! Yum!

My opponent jumped and swung around to see me hanging off the tree laughing hysterically, at that moment I also lost my grip and hit the ground with a thud, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" My opponent chuckled obviously trying desperately not to laugh. I couldn't speak because my side's hurt so much so I pointed a shaky hand at Jack. She turned around looked at Jack, lost all control and the two of us ended up rolling around of the ground laughing hysterically at Jack and at each other, so it was an unwinnable situation.

"Ow. It hurts." I moaned though my tears of pain and laughter.

"Stop it, you're gonna make me laugh harder." My opponent ordered trying to find some sort of self control. After a few more minutes of uncontrollable laughing, our laughter started to die down.

"Oh, that's funny." I chuckled,

"Yeah."

"Have I missed something?" Jack asked looking down at us,

"No, not really." I said standing up still giggling a little, "Oh, this is Frog by the way." I said pointing to the person who'd just been laughing with me. "Frog this is Jack, Jack, Frog, and I'm Peanut if anyone's wondering." I said smiling broadly, and then hugged my stomach. "Oh man, my stomach really hurts now." I complained still smiling though, an after affect of too much laughing.

"Mine too." Frog added,

"I have the answer!" I cried throwing one of my hands into the air, "We must eat cookies!"

"Good idea!" Frog cried happily running over to our food storage place and came back with a plate of an assortment of different kinds of cookies and two glasses of milk, all on a tray.

"Sit." She ordered placing the tray on the ground in front of us, we didn't have a table. The three of us sat down around the tray and I grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk.

"Here Jack, eat this." I said passing him a black cookie with Halloween picture all over it in white icing.

"I'm a skeleton. I can't eat normal food." He pointed out looking at the cookie.

"Who said that was a normal cookie?" Frog asked, "We're prepared for all situations."

Jack looked at us sceptically for a moment, seemed to shrug and bit the cookie. He looked shocked for a moment and looked at the cookie in his hand surprised.

"See told you." Frog said, "I am an evil genius." She then declared before starting on her second cookie, as Jack started to happily eat his.

I was half way though my third cookie when all three of us heard a slight whimpering sound. We all turned to see the M-vamp I'd caught earlier sitting next to the mushroom, still tired up, and looked longingly at the cookies.

"Crap! I completely forgot about that guy!" I exclaimed,

"Peanut you numskull! Poor thing, he looks hungry! Quick commence plan Civil Vamp!!!" Frog cried, as the two of us jumped to our feet. I ran over to the M-vamp and carefully untied it, while Frog fetched a bucket of water. As soon as the M-vamp was untied Frog ran in and threw the water over its head. There was a great deal of unhappy monkey screeching until I managed to shove a banana cookie into its mouth. Then the M-vamp calmed down.

"Mission complete!" Frog and I cried in unison high-fiving each other then dancing around a little, "Oh and I lost the game." Frog added.

The M-vamp then sat down with us to help us finish the cookies,

"Didn't you just catch that monkey thing?" Jack asked looked confused again,

"Yep. You're point?" I asked,

"Well, why did you just untie it them?"

"What did you think we where going to do with it? Frog would never allow him to go hungry." I said glancing at the M-vamp as it stuffed three cookies in its mouth all at once, "Besides we have to send him back to his world at midnight. That's when the portal's open."

"Portal?" Jack looked even more confused,

"It's a long story. Frog and I'll explain it to you later, but first we have to get the place where the portal is."

"And where is that?"

Frog and I glanced at each other. Then looked at Jack, "School." We muttered in unison.

**And so concludes chapter 2, hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome!**

**Please forgive any bad spelling, I do spell check, but sometimes I put the wrong word in… my bad.**

**Tune in next time for another exciting adventure with… all the character from this chapter… SEE YA**

**Peanut**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!! I'm back! And I'd also just like to say that SpongeBob will be featuring in a future chapter so I came though on my promise. There I said it! Cheers for me! **

**Moving on, I'd also like to say that Jack is here with and he's going to say a few words, here Jack say whatever you like, but remember were on live television.**

**Jack: Um, Peanut? I'm tied to a chair.**

**Me: Thanks for that Jack! So now…. Wait…. OH MY GOT JACK! YOU'RE TIRED TO A CHAIR!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?**

**Jack: You did.**

**Me: ME! I'd never do anything like that! Or at least I wouldn't forget doing it… *unties Jack* sorry. **

**Jack: I'm leaving. *starts to walk away***

**Me: NO! *hits him over head with spoon, and ties him to a chair***

**Anyway you should probably go on and read the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)**

Lava lamps, you've got to love them!!!

Jack, Frog and I trudged though the neighbourhood towards school. I had Teprac draped over my shoulders while the M-vamp was perched on Frog's shoulder, it'd taken a liking to her. Jack was looking around a little confused again,

"What's up?" I asked seeing his expression,

"I don't understand there are heaps of children and adults walking around and none of them seemed frightened by me. Maybe I'm losing my touch." He said gloomily,

"No sweat, they can't see you that's why they're not scared." I explained smiling

"What?"

"Piskie magic. Complex and sometimes ridiculously obvious, just except that they can't see you, it's easiest." Frog explained, Jack simply nodded,

"So how are we getting to your school?" Jack asked,

"Fast food!!!" I shrieked making a whole lot of kids in the street and the M-vamp jump and swing around to stare at me. Frog quickly started shooing them away, not the M-vamp though, and Jack stared at me for a moment,

"Don't tell me I scared the Master of Fright." I smiled up at him,

"Not even close." He said shaking his head and smiled, I knew he'd get used to me quickly… dam have to think of new was to surprise him! I thought desperately.

"Come on you two everyone's still… I sense a disturbance in the force." Frog said suddenly next to me,

"Me too." I said sniffing the air carefully, yes there was definitely something different, but what? Then it hit me, a smell that knocked me over and Jack had to catch me.

"Cheap restaurant." Frog and I whispered in unison.

"Quick! Before Yuki Kagayakimasu get's there!!!" Frog cried grabbed my hand and started sprinting down the street.

Frog pulled me screaming down street after street, Jack sprinting after us looking as confused as ever. I cursed our force senses for telling us about the restaurant but we still needed to save Yuki Kagayakimasu from it.

We flew down the last street to find ourselves right in front of a Mc Donald's.

"Quick! Call Shadow!!" Frog said jumping up and down on the stop hysterically, the M-vamp flying in circle's over her head shrieking.

"I need more height." I said, ran over to the side of the Mc Donald's building and looked up. "Jack come give me a boost!" I ordered,

"What for?" Jack asked walking over to me,

"It's to save Frog." I said pointing at her. At that moment Frog was running around in a big circle in the middle of the parking lot screaming.

"Right." Jack said slowly, but helped me climb up to the Mc Donald's roof anyway. I then turned around again grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up after me.

"Why do I have to come up too?" he asked,

"You won't want to be on the ground in a sec, it could get messy." I said.

The big yellow M and the rest of the buildings name was right in front of me so I climbed up to the highest spot and looked down. Frog had her face pressed against the glass of the door and was staring inside.

"Quick! Yuki Kagayakimasu is still stuck in line. We have a little time." She yelled up at me, I nodded and looked up at the stars, took a deep breath and screamed,

"ICE-CREAMSUNDAYCHOCOLATESPRINKLESANDCHERRIES!!!!"

There was complete silence in the parking lot for a few seconds then I heard a blood curdling roar and saw a huge black dragon soaring towards us. I smiled to myself proud of my achievement then realised my mistake, Shadow always landed behind me. I swung around to see a rather bemused looking Jack standing in the middle of the roof.

"Jack! Get over here now!" I yelled, he looked at me, shrugged and started to walk towards me agonisingly slowly. I trying to coax him into a run but he was stubborn, so I quickly woke Teprac up, dropped him down to a confused M-vamp and watched him slither away quickly.

"What's the hurry?" he asked about a meter away from me at that point, but before I could answer Shadow landed with a huge crash right behind Jack, making the entire building collapse.

Giggle…… sorry, what where we talking about again???

There was a lot of screaming and running around. All the people inside Mc Donald's ran out (luckily no one was hurt) and everyone ran off.

"Ow" I groaned as I climbed out of the rubble what had been the yellow sine. I crawled to a reasonable flat spot and sat down, Teprac came back over to me from his hiding spot and Shadow looked down at me worried.

"You idiot. What have I told you about landing of bad quality buildings? They can't support you!" I said angrily,

"Sorry." he mumbled,

"Hey. Where's Jack?" I asked suddenly remembering him. I stood up and called him name. No answer. "Crap! I hope you didn't crush him." I said worried and started digging around looking for him.

"Hey Peanut! Nice work you save Yuki Kagayakimasu!" Frog said walking up behind me with a shaky M-vamp on her shoulder and a grumpy looking unicorn behind her.

"Can't talk. Lost Jack." I said as Shadow and I clawed at what was left of Mc Donald's.

"Quick to action!" Frog yelled and started digging around too, Yuki Kagayakimasu prodded the ground with her horn a little, but that was about it. About two minutes into our search I heard a faint groan and immediately ran over to that spot and started digging.

"Jack!" I yelled "can you hear me." another groan. Shadow came over and started digging too and in less time it'd take me to say 'fabulongoshumavalisticwandapipikle' Jack was free.

"So that's why I had to hurry." Jack mumbled looked around dizzily and Teprac climbed onto him and fell asleep around is arm again. To my relief Jack was fine.

"We succeeded!" Frog and I yelled together, high-fived each other and ran around until Frog fell of her cliff. She slipped and started to fall but I threw myself after her gabbed her hand and trying to pull her up. The only thing I managed to do though was fall off the cliff after her. We both landed in the river and splashed each other a little until Shadow flew down, grabbed us with his claws and flew us back to the top of the cliff.

When we got back Jack was staring at us again.

"You know you really need a new hobby" I said to him after shaking myself like a dog to try off, Frog did the same.

"Let us be off!" Frog cried once we'd dried off completely with the help of Shadow's fire.

"I payed for that burger." Yuki Kagayakimasu huffed looked unset, I guess she meant a burger from Mc Donald's.

"Here have this, it's about as healthy." Frog said as she shoved cupped hands, which were full of pure sugar with a little bit of oil drizzled on top, in front of Yuki Kagayakimasu's snout. All of it was gone in under three seconds.

"Let's go before the police turn up." I said as the sound of sirens reached me ears, "Jack you're ridding with me! On Shadow's tail!" I cried, "See ya at school Frog" I said waving as Frog road away on Yuki Kagayakimasu

"Don't get lost!!!" Frog yelled back at me before disappearing,

"Ok, let's go!" I said marching over to Shadow and climbing onto his back, Jack didn't move, "Come on Jack. It's not that bad." I said giving him puppy eyes.

Jack glanced at Shadow's tail with its sharp spear shaped tip then back at me, "You can't be serious." He said, and I grinned.

**And that's the end of chapter 3!! Happy hunting**

**Jack: Peanut I'm tied to the chair again, could you untie me?**

**Me: WHAT! WHO TIED YOU TO A CHAIR! THAT'S BARBARIC!**

**Jack: You did, and we've had this conversation several times now *sighs*.**

**Me: SORRY! *unties him then begins to sing Momiji's song.***

**Jack: *stand's up and sneaks out quickly***

**See ya then!**

**P.S: sorry about any spelling mistakes!**

**Peanut**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ALL! There are things in this world that will eventually kill us all such as disease and global warming. BUT IT'S OK! Cause the sun will blow up first!**

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)**

**Read on**

In my opinion the world should be flat. 

If it was then maybe I wouldn't fall over so much…

I grinned as the wind blew my hair out behind me and tried to push me off Shadow's back. I could feel his wings beating on either side of me and felt secure riding him. I could also hear Jack's yelling behind me. I turned to see him clutching Shadow's tail as it whipped up and down as we flew.

"Having fun?" I yelled at him,

"NO!" he yelled back, Teprac was still on his arm and yes you guessed it he was sleeping.

"Here have a skipping rope!" I yelled throwing him a pink sparkly skipping rope, he caught it and then tied himself to Shadow's tail with it, "You're lucky you're so light! Usually Shadow tries to throw off whoever is on his tail!" I told him, I groaned at the thought.

"We're here." Shadow growled as he slowed down and started to land. Unfortunately for Jack Shadow needs his tail to steer while landing and Jack had to hold on even tighter. When we where about three meters off the ground an unexpected gust of wind blew Shadow off coarse a little and he had to sting his tail around to keep balanced. This proved too much of Jack's bones and he slipped and let go flew a few meters then landed heavily and didn't move.

As soon as we were on the ground I jumped off of Shadow and ran over to him. He was lying in the grass of the oval and staring blankly at the stars.

"You ok?" I asked,

"Sure why not? I've fallen through the ground, met strange creatures I didn't know existed, almost got crushed my a fast food joint and now just got thrown off a dragons' tail. Yeah I'm fine." he said and I pulled him to his feet, well to his knees he had to stand up on his own with his height and all.

"Welcome of my world." I grinned at him, he sighed, "We probably beat Frog, the M-vamp and Yuki Kagayakimasu here so we should go set up, Jack nodded.

I ran off ahead a little while Jack and Shadow followed, so of coarse I was the first to get to the high school area. I ran into the area to find Yuki Kagayakimasu eating one of the trees there and both Frog and the M-vamp sitting on one of the benches shaking violently.

"Frog!!!! What in the name for all that is sweet happened?" I cried running over to her and hugging her.

"Don't mention sweet…" Frog said and cut herself off, I unhugged her

"Why? What happened?" I asked,

"Sugar… too much." She started,

"Yes, what about sugar?"

"Sugar high unicorn." She grimaced at the memory, I screamed, "Yeah I know. I was like that all the way here." I rehugger her and felt Teprac slither off my arm and drape himself over her shoulders. I swear the snake.

At that moment Jack and Shadow turned up, and Frog and I jumped to our feet.

"Took your time." We cried in unison, Frog was suppressing her unhappy ride here.

"Anyway, now that you're here we can start the ceremony." I yelled, "First let us see the magical artefacts." I said pulling a stone out of my pocket, but don't be fooled it's not an ordinary stone it's a dragon tooth and scale stone! Both ingredients where melted with dragon fire and lightning bolts provided by Jed, and then mixed together and left to harden. At the same time Frog pulled out her moon pendant.

"Artefacts present and accounted for!" Frog cried happily

"Good now for the farewell speech." I said pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket, "read by Jack Skellington!" I said handing Jack the paper

"What??" Jack exclaimed,

"No, lean to read the first work isn't 'what'! Please be more careful." I scolded

Jack looked at the paper and it looked like this

Farewell speech!!!!

I would like to take a minute to remember the time that I went down to the shops to buy some cheese. It was a Sunday afternoon and the shop was closed so I wept at the entrance for a while for this meant I would have no cheese for tea. As I sat there a man walked by and saw me. He noticed I was crying and, because he felt sorry for me, unlocked the store for it was his. I bought my cheese and went home happy for the first time in ten minutes.

Once I was home I happily make my sandwich and ate it. When I was done I sat on my balcony and watched the clouds go by and named what they looked like. The fist cloud was a bunny then there was a teddy, a lion, pillow, face, monster, snake, turtle, lava lamp, SpongeBob, book, cello, ice—cream, flower, spider, violin, cup, gloves, I-pod, a lightning bolt, skull, box, tree, bubble, aeroplane, duck, monkey…. Oh yeah the M-vamp….

Ok so I'd like to say goodbye to the M-vamp and hope he has fun back home.

Good bye clouds.

Jack read the page, looked up at me, I smiled, and then he proceeded to read it aloud. When he finished everyone clapped enthusiastically before we got to the work of opening the portal.

We walked over to _the_ locker. There's a long and strange story behind it, but that's a story for another time, or at least latter. Frog gingerly opened the door and stood back.

"Ready?" I asked and Frog quickly used her moon pendant to reflect the moonlight into the locker.

"Hikarima, Chikara." She yelled and the back of the locker started to glow blue. I held the dragon stone directly in front of the locker and whispered,

"Ryu, Kenryoku." As soon I the words left my mouth the stone started to glow red and the back of the locker exploded into colour. Frog and I smiled in triumph.

"We are the champions!" I yelled high-fiving Frog and cheering.

"Oh! It looks like a rainbow paddle pop!" Frog smiled pointing that the portal.

"Now that that's done let's get the M-vamp through!" I cried grabbing the M-vamp and trying to shove it into the locker. Unfortunately the locker was a tad small, and Frog and I pushed and shoved trying to get the M-vamp through the portal at the back of the locker. After a few minutes of effort, Yuki Kagayakimasu got bored of watching and pushed the M-vamp through. As soon as it disappeared through, the portal closed.

"Mission complete!" I yelled dancing next to Frog,

"Um, ok." Jack said rubbing his skull.

"Hey, Jack. Isn't after midnight?" I said stopping my dance,

"Yeah, I guess." He said

"The shouldn't you be heading back to Halloween Town?" I asked, Jack looked stricken,

"I forgot all about that!" Jack yelled panicking,

"Don't worry. You can ride Shadow to wherever you need to go to get back." I offered, Jack looked hesitant,

"I won't be riding with you. I need to get home." I smiled, Jack sighed with relief, "okilly dokilly! Shadow you're to fly Jack wherever he needs to go. Then go home, or wherever you want." I smiled, and Jack clambered onto Shadow's back.

"Wait. Will I see you again Peanut?" he asked,

"Aw, Jack you do like me! I knew it!" I smiled, Jack didn't seem to find it quite so funny, "Don't worry! I'll visit before school holidays! Promise!" I cheered, and with that Shadow took of taking Jack with him.

"Well I hate to cause havoc and run. But I need to make sure that the castles are still in one piece." Frog said smiling, and then hugged me.

"What you to? Geez, just leave me and Teprac to our own devices. I'll just walk home then." I huffed,

"Sorry Peanut. But Yuki Kagayakimasu can only carry one person." Frog muttered look upset, I turned back to her grinning.

"Don't worry. I wanted to walk anyway! I haven't scared any randoms tonight and I feel like I'd be missing out if I didn't." Frog and I grinned at each other for a few seconds before Frog road off on Yuki Kagayakimasu. I waved then started making my way home.

**Hope you enjoyed my rather long single chapter. Not sure if spelling and good gramma survived, but I'm hoping you're reading for the story, not to pick little holes in my weak spelling.**

**Ok now see ya next time and remember, stay positive. Because one day, everyone you hate is going to die. (evil laugh)**

**See ya**

**Peanut!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I is back! **

**Sorry I didn't post last week, but I has SO much homework to do and that got in the way of my writing. So now that I'm back you can all calm down and stop being hysterical.**

**Ok just read the story now. Back at school and not too happy about it!**

What do you mean the soup's been cancelled?!

I sighed, boredom slowly downing me. I was sitting in the assembly hall listening to some person drone on about stuff. Beetle was sitting next to me trying to look like she was paying attention; Pinky was on my left looked miserable while Fred dozed on her shoulder. My spirits lifted a little when I heard the bell ring, and everyone flied out of the hall.

When I got outside I ran around a little to get my blood moving again and wake me up a bit.

"Dose anyone know what the heck that guy was talking about?" Fred said looking sleepy.

"No I was too busy trying to ignore the fact that you were lying on me." Pinky said crossing her arms.

"Something to do with behaviour." Beetle said, Fred shrugged,

"Please, I honestly don't think that teachers would be able to handle it if us students behaved as badly as we could." I sighed stretching, "I'm hungry." I then complained,

"Yeah you were saying that all though assembly." Beetle muttered, I shrugged.

School was back, unfortunately, and I wasn't happy. I hadn't gone and seen Jack again even though I'd promised, and I hadn't see Frog for a few days, but she was probably at her castle.

"Hey! We should so show the teachers just how badly we can behave!" Fred cried smiling evilly; I grabbed her to stop her doing anything drastic.

"You know that could work." I said on second thought and let go of Fred. "But we need to prove we can be organised!"

"Peanut don't even think about it." Pinky said looked worried, but it was too late,

"It's settled then. We are going to have a revolution at school!!!" I yelled just before Beetle managed to throw her hands over my mouth.

"Shut up! Or the whole school will hear you!" she hissed, I looked guiltily at her then pulled her hands away from my mouth,

"Sorry." I whispered, "I don't have an inside voice so my outside one is really loud." I smiled, Beetle rolled her eyes.

"I swear," she shaking her head, I grinned.

"Ok about the revolution." I started again quietly this time,

"You're not serious are you Peanut?" Beetle said, "If we actually to this then we'll be in so much trouble!"

"Oh lighten up! Life isn't fun if you don't cause a little chaos!" I smiled,

"Peanut's right." Fred said standing next to me, Pinky and Beetle glanced at each other nervously,

"Common guys! I promise to take full responsibility!" I pleaded,

"And I'll be the leader! That way I take some blame too." Fred suggested, I waked her over the head with my lunchbox (it's a soft one so it didn't hurt her too badly),

"That's a horrible idea!" I cried, "You'll go power crazy and do something stupid!"

"So who's going to be the leader then?" Fred asked defensibly rubbing her head,

"Well I could I guess." I said glancing at Pinky and Beetle who were shaking their heads violently looking scared, "Oh I'm not that immature!" I cried,

"Yes you are Peanut. Yes you are." Pinky said, I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, thinking more then sulking.

"I know!" I yelled, "We can be joint leaders! That way we can all go corrupt together! Or not." I added seeing Beetle's expression.

"Fine, we'll do it." Pinky said looked uncertain, I cheered,

"It's settle then! We'll all lead the resistance!" I smiled

I'm being followed by paranoid people!

And so the resistance began. It took the better part of the week to convince the entire school it was a good idea. Funnily enough as soon as we had most of the senior year on our side the rest of the school was easy enough to convince. We had to promise that none of the teachers would be hurt, a condition we were happy to agree with, I had no intention of going to jail, nor did I actually want to stay in charge of the school! I mean it's a school for crying out loud! What the heck would I want one for?

By Friday morning everything was in place. The few students who still opposed us had been neutralised, and my neutralised I meant they knew absolutely nothing about what was about to happen so they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, and everyone knew where they were meant to be.

When the first bell rang everyone went to their classes while all the students with a free went to their assigned area, like outside the main office and anywhere else that wouldn't have students in it. Beetle, Fred, Pinky and I all left our classes for various made up reasons and met up outside the principal's office.

As I walked past the main office I was pleased to see four students in there, ready to strike. The first was on the phone talking to their parents about a forgotten schoolbag, the second was frantically searching through the lost property boxes there looking for a lost mobile, and two where in the nurses area, one with a headache and the other a badly scrapped knee (which was the result of some very good makeup).

I reached the principal's office to find Beetle, Pinky and Fred already there.

"Hi." I whispered cheerfully waving; they waved back, "Are you ready for this?" I asked, Fred nodded enthusiastically, while Pinky and Beetle looked nervous,

"I hope." Beetle muttered,

"Don't worry just follow my lead." I said happily glancing down at my watch. Everyone's watch was exactly the same, well close enough for this to still work, and as soon as it was nine thirty everyone would strike. I counted down the seconds, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three… I heard muffled yelling from outside and realised that my watch must have been two seconds behind someone else's because everyone was in action. I quickly whipped all expression off my face then opened the office door and walked in.

I walked very business like to the centre of the room facing the principle, he looked rather surprised. I heard Beetle, Prinky and Fred line up behind me and hopped they were managing to keep a blank face too.

"Um, can I help you girls with something?" the Principle, who's name escapes me so he'll be referred to as Ted from now on, asked looked at all four of us curiously,

"Mr. Principle, please remain calm but I'd like to inform you that the school has just been taken over by the students, we are now in complete control of everything." I said evenly.

"Excuse me?" Ted said looked taken aback,

"I'll have to ask you to follow us please. We need to discus the terms of this takeover." I said plainly, gesturing to the door, Ted looked like someone had hit him with a fish, but he followed me and Beetle through the door Fred and Pinky behind him.

We lead Ted right across the school, all around students were cheering and high-fiving each other in congratulations for the successful takeover. On the other side of the school was the P.E centre where all the teachers were being held. We lead Ted into room 71. As I locked the door behind me Frog ran over looked hysterical closely followed by Hayashi (her cat).

"Lieutenant Coronal Frog!" I cried when I saw her (that was the name we'd given her because she was our army leader person), "What are you wearing?" I asked looking her over. Frog was wearing a HUGE fluffy had with a big feather stuck in it. She also had a rainbow T-shirt and multicoloured pants on along with kitten patterned socks ridiculous red shoes and a peacock feather tied to her leg.

"No time to explain! We have a group of teachers who've barricaded themselves in the staff room!" Frog cried,

"This is a calamity!" I yelled, "Lead the way! We must fix this at once." I then turned to Beetle, Pinky and Fred, "Keep the principle entertained while I'm gone! We'll discuss stuff later!" I said before running after Frog.

The two of us faced through the school and Frog stoped abruptly in front of the staff room. Unfortunately I didn't register this quickly enough and ran into her.

We both rolled a few times before stoping, Frog half lying on me and half under me.

"Ow" she mumbled, and desperately tried to untangle herself. We both took a few minutes to free ourselves, then I ran over to the staff room to asses the situation.

"Hm. It looks like we have a problem." I muttered, and a few other students around me looked worried, "But luckily we can fix it!" I cried, turning to Frog, "I know I'll be asking a lot of you Lieutenant Coronel Frog! But I need you and Hayashi to climb into the staff room and scare the teachers out."

Everyone near me gasped, Frog thought about it for a moment,

"I'll do it for to sake of the revolution, for the sake of the very school! In fact I'll do it for all schools everywhere!" she cried and received cheers for other students,

"Your sacrifice has been noted, you'll go down in history for this." I declared tears filling my eyes,

Frog quickly scaled to the top of the building, Hayashi followed lazily. Just before she crawled into an air duct, she turned and yelled, "If anything is to happen to me and I don't make it out. Take care of the castle for me! And make sure Yuki Kagayakimasu doesn't eat too much junk food!" and then she was gone.

All be could do was wait.

**Mysterious voice: What will happen to Frog? Will the teachers come out without a fight? What am I planning on doing to the teachers? Why are white rabbits so white? The answer to all those questions in the next episode of "Halloween Chaos"**

**Me: *Plays dramatic music on cello, then hits Mysterious voice man with a tub of ice-cream to see who they are.* Oh my GOD! *gasps when she sees the face and backs away slowly into a wall* No! NO! STAY AWAY! YOU'RE ONE OF "them"…**

**Ok now that that's over and they guys tied up and locked in my cupboard I'd like to assure all my fans that I'm ok, but they mysterious voice guy has a bruise and is currently crying if my ears don't deceive me. I may tell you later how he was, but it'll give you nightmares.**

**See ya**

**Peanut!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I'm back! (scary music). So I bet you're all wondering who's tied up in my cupboard (if that sounds strange to you then you didn't read the last chapter… or maybe you did and it's just strange). Well I will be telling you! So you can look forward to that!**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Fudge cookies!**

**I don't own most of the characters form this story, so can we just give it a rest, I'm sick of writing "see chapter 1" every time, so from now on my disclaimer will be unrelated!**

I can't believe it's not cheese!

Frog crawled through the air ducks as silently as she could. As soon as she reached the right opening she quickly opened it and climbed out onto one of the steel beams across the roof. Hayashi gracefully jumped and landed on her shoulder where he stayed watching the nervous teachers below continuously glance out the windows.

"What do you thinks come over them?" one of the asked another, looking scared,

"I don't know. But we can hold off in here till they settle down I think." He answered, but didn't look too confident about it. Frog smiled to herself and had to resist the eagre to yell something at them, just to see them jump. She shook her head to clear that thought and worked on coming up with a plan.

If one of the teachers glanced up they'd see her and her cover would be blown. She riffled through her pockets to see what she had with her.

- A few smoke pallets,

- Pocket knife

- Lighter

- Gum

- And a fly swatter.

Frog quickly looked at the items and came up with a plan. She gave Hayashi the smoke pallets and sent him to the small kitchen area. Frog then quickly climbed over to one of the fire alarms and waited. A few minutes later smoke began to drift from the kitchen. As soon as there was enough of it, Frog flicked on the lighter and held it under the fire alarm.

An ear splitting ringing began to sound in the staff room and the sprinklers came on soaking the whole room. Some of the teachers screamed, and they all ran for the door.

Pizza. Strange word, if you pronounce it how it's written it's pee-za.

I watched worried, as the sprinklers went off. The teachers ran out of the building and were quickly rounded up by the students outside. I waited fidgety for Frog to come out.

Just as I was worried something bad had happened to she walked out laughing, soaking wet, and caring a rather upset looking Hayashi.

"You're ok!" I cried running over to her and hugging her,

"Yep! But Hayashi's all wet." She commented, "I had to drag him out from under one of the desks to get him out of the room."

"Fair enough." I said smiling, "Well we should probably head off and set step two into action." I said, Frog nodded and we ran back to the P.E centre.

I got back to find that Beetle had told all the teachers the elf joke while I was way to keep them entertained. Most of them were looking confused and several were twitching slightly, (again a long story and I'll tell you later on if possible).

"Beetle, stop terrorising these poor people." I scolded, Beetle shrugged

"They asked." She said, I shook my head and turned to talk to the teachers and principle, putting my blank face on again.

"You will all follow me to the indoor basketball courts." I ordered,

"Why? What's there." One of the teachers asked, I didn't answer and instead walked out of the room, a steady stream of teachers followed, being coaxed on and kept in line by other students.

I stopped just outside the gates leading to the room, took a deep breath and pushed the gate open. Inside was the biggest party setup I'd ever had to organise.

There was tables of food everywhere, a lot of streamers and decorations all over the place (I couldn't decided on a theme so I mixed several together.). The teachers filled in looked rather confused and relived. The music started at that moment and all the students started to dance.

It was a rather good party if I might say so myself, the teachers seemed to enjoy themselves and I noticed Frog climbing all over the gym ceiling, which had me a little worried because she could be rather clumsy. I bumped into the principal at one point and he said he wouldn't punish anyone for this, and that it wouldn't be mentioned at all. As far as the world was concerned this never happened, I grinned at that.

I ended up dancing a lot and I got rather tired. Frog and I ended up taking a nap against the wall for a while. Finally the party ended. We all worked together to destroy the evidence of this secret party and then headed back to class for the last lesson of the day, I had English.

I was a little disheartened that we still had to learn something that day, but I didn't mind everyone was too tired to actually do anything that includes the teacher. We were halfway through a debate about the use of paper when the lockdown drill started, everyone was frozen with confusion for a minute.

"It's the real thing!" someone in my class called, "We're actually in danger!" everyone panicked. We all threw ourselves under our desks as we had been told and pretended we weren't there. As I sat under my desk twiddling my thumbs I realised that I'd be very dead if someone walked next to the classroom. There were rather large and uncovered window right inform of me and if the gunman turned up there I don't think they'd save me.

As I sat there contemplating what to do, I noticed movement outside the window and realised the person was coming. I was about to start of panic when I saw them clearly and almost burst out laughing. It was Jack!!! He was walking around looking rather perplexed. I heard several girls in the class shriek quietly when they saw him.

Jack stopped in the middle of the window, hands on his hips and looked around confused; he then caught sight of me. He smiled and walked over to the window, tapped on it and waved, I waved back. Jack then knelt down and peered at the lock on the door before doing something to it (I couldn't see exactly what), and opened the door. Everyone screamed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Oh, so it wasn't just you hiding under the desk. I thought you were just being weird again." Jack said looked at the rest of the class curiously,

"You're a terrorist. Did you know?" I asked him, he looked at me surprised,

"No I didn't. Well sorry to cause such a fuss, but I'm not here to hurt anyone." Jack said, mainly to the teacher,

"False alarm tout le monde!" I cried happily, "I know him, he's safe." I smiled happily, "So Jack what's up?" I then asked turning back to Jack,

"Well you didn't come and visit like you said, and I got worried that you'd disappeared too." He said,

"Disappeared?"

"People from Halloween Town keep disappearing and I got worried that you might have as well or that you'd been the one kidnapping them. That was second on my list of possibilities." He explained,

"This is horrifying!" I cried, "We must find Frog and go immediately." I turned to the teacher, "I need to go. Urgent family matter!" I lied and ran off to find Frog, dragging Jack behind me.

**The end… of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed and don't worry if some of that stuff is misspelt I am simply hopeless at this 'spelling' everyone seems so interested in. Ok so see ya all!**

**Peanut**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!! Sorry it's been like a month since I've posted, but I kept forgetting. Now that school's finished for this term I've decided to treat everyone by posting two, yes count them, two chapter in one day. I will get around to that as soon as I've finished with this one. **

**Ok, so after this first chapter I will finally revile who I shoved in my cupboard, I'll give you a clue. It's a guy and none of you have met him before. He's sitting next to me, *Gestures to a guy with a paper bag over his head***

**Mysterious person: Um, why am I here? **

**Me: Shhh, we've making the readers guess who you are,**

**Mysterious person: Why did I ever agree to help and that skeleton guy?**

**Me: You mean Jack, and it's because I saved you now stop talking!**

**Ok, now you have you clue. See ya at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Lama's from Jupiter need you help! Donate photo frames today!**

Ice cube of terror!

We found Frog reading under a desk in the computer lab before setting off to Halloween Town. Frog cast a piskie spell on Jack making him invisible to everyone again. Jack led us to the graveyard where I first met him and opened the doors of the mausoleum and stepped back.

"We go down there to get to Halloween Town." Jack said gestured to the opening, Frog and I peered at it. The space behind the doors was dark and smelt musty; Frog and I glanced at each other then smiled broadly and jumped though.

There was a lot of spinning and flashing colours before I hit the ground. I lay on what seemed to be a stone path for a minute before Frog landed on my back.

"Ouch!" I cried,

"Sorry." Frog said getting up then helping me to my feet, I glanced around and found that we were in the middle of a graveyard. Jack landed next to us gracefully, then stood up straight and looked around with a grin on his face.

"I'm back!" he called out, "and I've brought some friends who should be able to help us!"

"Jack's back!" someone yelled happily,

"He's ok!" cried someone else, and as they did Halloween monsters appeared out of various places and began to crowd around us.

"_Jack's Ok, and he's back Ok. He's all right. Let's shout, make a fuss, Scream is out!"_ They sang as the crown grew.

"Look Frog! Singing evil things!" I whispered excitedly,

"Jack me boy! I'm so happy you're safe!" cried a sort man with a double sided head and a rather tall had, "It's only 356 days till next Halloween!"

"I know mayor. That's why I brought these two to help us figure out were all the missing monsters have gone." Jack smiled then proceeded to push Frog and I in front of him. "This is Peanut and Frog." Jack said pointing to each of us in turn, we waved nervously,

"Jack these two are humans. Are you sure they'll be ok working down here?" the mayor asked looking worried,

"No worries Mr. Mayor! There's very little that could faze Frog and I!" I smiled taking his hand and shaking it violently almost lifting him off the ground.

"Peanut." Jack scolded softly I grinned innocently and let go of the mayor's hand. "Ok introductions. This is the mayor, as you know, Lock, Shock…" Jack began but I cut him off,

"And Barrel. Halloween's finest trick or treaters." I said pointing at him, he looked rather shocked, I then moved on, "That's Sally, no comment there." I grinned pointing at her; she was hiding in the back of the crowed. I smiled up as Jack raising an eyebrow, Jack just looked confused. "And everyone else are Halloween creatures that I don't know the names of. But you're the clown with the tear away face, and that's the Grim Reaper over there. HI!" I called. Everyone in the crown including Jack and not including Frog were staring at me in utter shock. "I stalk you." I grinned evilly rocking back and forth.

"Um… right." Jack said shaking his head,

"Ok everyone! Back to work, we need to get ready for Halloween!" The mayor called and the crowed dissipated, leaving only the mayor and Sally in the graveyard.

"Um, Jack, are you sure that this is a good idea?" the mayor asked glancing nervously at Frog and I,

"Don't worry Mayor; I'll keep them from causing too much havoc." Jack sighed rubbing his skull, the Mayor nodded his unhappy face still the one at the front and left the graveyard.

"Hello Jack." Sally said coming forward smiling uncertainly,

"Sally." Jack smiled and took a step forward but I was faster. I jumped in front of him hands outstretched,

"Holt! Who goes there?" I ordered, Sally looked surprised and took a step back,

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she started,

"No, no, it's ok. I was just joking." I grinning, "I'm Peanut by the way, this is Frog." I said pulling Frog over to my side,

"Hi! Oh, and I lost the game!" Frog smiled happily, Sally stared.

"Stop it you two. I need you're to be on your best behaviour." Jack ordered pushing us apart so he could stand in front of Sally,

"Frog it's a calamity! Jack's standing up to us!" I yelled,

"Quick, something's wrong. RUN!" Frog screamed, and we both bolted out of the graveyard.

OH MY GOD! A sock.

Frog and Peanut as run out of the cemetery before Jack could stop them.

"Oh no." Jack groaned, Sally came up behind him,

"Jack, are you sure that this was a good idea?" she asked looking up at him,

"They're just hyperactive; it took me a little while to figure that out." Jack sighed, "But there still good kids, they'll be able to help."

Just as he said this one of the werewolves ran into the graveyard looking panicked and dragging Frog along behind him, she was clutching his ankle.

"Jack! What's it doing?" he yelled pointing at Frog who was getting dragged along the ground as he walked,

"It's called a hug." She cried defiantly jumping to her feet and hugging him around the waist.

"It's not dangerous!" Peanut yelled running in after them, "See I'll demonstrate." She smiled turned on the spot and began to run at Jack, _oh no_ was all Jack had time to think before Peanut crashing into him. Jack managed to keep his balance but then couldn't pry Peanut off of him.

"See no harm done." Peanut grinned, "Geez Jack, put some weight on, I can reach all the way around you." she ordered finally letting go,

It's a Purple People Eater! Hide all the purple people!

I grinned as Frog, Jack and I marched around the town. Sally had gone home to leave us to our detective skills.

"What made you think that we'd be able to help you track down whom or what is kidnapping your friends?" Frog asked,

"I don't know, but I assumed you'd be the best people for the job. No one here would have any idea were to start." Jack said

"Oh." Frog said then fell to the ground with a yelp.

"What the?" I started, but was cut off by hysterical giggling coming from next to the fountain. Standing next to it was Lock, Shock and Barrel, all bend over double laughing.

"You little." Frog hissed jumping to her feet and made to run at them but I grabbed her arm first,

"You three. What is the meaning of this?" Jack ordered angrily glaring at them, all three shrunk back,

"It was Shock's idea." Barrel and Lock yelled jumping behind her,

"No it wasn't!" she protested,

"Don't be so disrespectful. These two are here to help us." Jack scolded walking up to them, Frog and I followed (Frog was still angry and pulling slightly as I held her arm).

"We're sorry." the murmured in unison,

"Not yet you're not." Frog growled,

"It won't happen again." They continued, not hearing her,

"You're dam right it won't." Frog snarled pulling her arm out of my grip and smashing all three of them on the head with the spine of a think book (Frog usually has a book on her person). Lock, Shock and Barrel cried out in pain and clutched their now aching heads.

"That was a little unnecessary Frog." Jack said frowning slightly hands on hips; Frog shrugged her unhappy mood gone.

"Shoo." I ordered waving my hand at the three pranksters, "or I'll be the next one to hit you over the head." All three quickly scrambled away. "Anyway, where's Dr. Finklestine? He might be able to come up with some kind of gizmo that could help us." I suggested,

"That's a good idea; the only problem being the Doctor is one of the people who have disappeared." Jack explained,

"Ah, so slight dilemma. Ok we'll split up. Frog you stay and search the town, I'll go with Jack and check out areas around the town." I said, Frog nodded and we both walked off in opposite directions, I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him after me of course.

I quickly walked back the way we'd come and headed back to the graveyard.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Jack asked walking next to me at a leisurely pace keeping up with my fast pace no problem. Dam him and his long legs.

"I think. I'm going to the forest." I declared,

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that there's something in Christmas Town." I smiled, running up the curled mountain for the sake of it then falling off it and landing on my back,

"Um, Peanut. I don't think that's a good idea." Jack said helping me back to my feet.

"Nonsense. I know what I'm doing. Besides this is as good a chance as any to go." I said cheerily heading into the forest.

We walked for a while; I got bored quickly and sprinted ahead before Jack could stop me. Once I was out of sight I scrambled up one of the black dead looking trees and waited. Pretty soon Jack can into sight looking worried,

"Peanut! Peanut! Where are you?" the called looking around. As he was walking past the tree I was in I braced myself and when he was in exactly the right place I sprang. Jack swung around just in time to see me as I fell towards him. I crashed into him and we both ended up in a heap on the ground.

"What is your problem Peanut?" Jack asked as he disentangled himself from me.

"A lot. Would you like the list?" I asked,

"No thanks I think I'll pass." He sighed looking around, "We're almost there I think. Maybe…" he said but I cut him off

"Shh… did you hear that?" I asked looking around cautiously,

"Hear what?" Jack asked looking around, then I heard it again, rustling and faint footsteps, moving quickly just ahead of us.

"Someone's trying to get to the doors." I breathed then sprinted after the sound, Jack followed.

I raced through the forest, and I could have sworn I saw what looked like someone in a lab coat a few times, but everything was moving too fast for me to be sure. I ran into the clearing surrounded by holiday trees, just as the Christmas door closed.

"Dam, they're already through." I cried and ran towards the door,

"Who?" Jack asked from next to me,

"I'm not sure. But they're definitely not a Halloween Town monster so they're not supposed to be here." I said throwing the Christmas door open and jumping through without a second's hesitation.

**And that's the end of my first double chapter!! Ok, now for the moment you've all been waiting for!! **

**The person I shoved in my cupboard was……… *pulls bag of mysterious person's head***

**STEVEN!!!!! *Falls on ground laughing hysterically***

**You should have seen your face, you were expecting someone you actually knew. Well sorry about that, but Steven was the person I locked up.**

**Steven: Why are you talking to you computer???**

**Me: Don't ruin the mood! Besides you're suppose to be helping me send everyone home!**

**Steven: Ok, I'll leave you to that then. *Walks out of room looking rather bemused***

**Ok everyone now that that's out of the way I can safely say that you will be introduced to Steven in a few chapters. But until then you must sit and wait patiently, and read more!!**

**Peanut!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! This is part two of my double chapter extravaganza! So now we all know Steven, and you can stop worrying about my cupboard captive!!!**

**Disclaimer: Buy a tissue! They're free.**

**Read on!**

Hey… that's my mind! Give it back!

More spinning and flashing colours, and I landed on my butt in snow. Standing up I looked around gazing down at the colourful town at the bottom of the hill I was standing on. A second later Jack landed next to me, looking a little uneasy.

"Wow. It's even prettier than I imagined." I smiled lapping up the sight of the small train makings its way around the town and all the elves wondering around.

"Peanut look! Footprints!" Jack said pointing at the snow in front of us,

"They're heading down to the town. Quickly let's follow them!" I cried and started running along the trail.

I followed the footprints all the way down into the town, where I lost them.

"Dam! I've lost the trail." I cried and by doing so made every elf in the town turn to look at me. There was a general gasp and they all backed away.

"Peanut," Jack whispered, "this is probably a bad time to tell you this, but I was told not to come back to Christmas Town this close to Christmas again."

"A little late don't you think?" I muttered looking around at the elves, they were whispering to one another and generally looking uneasy; a few even looked terrified.

"Jack! What are you doing here? I told you weren't allowed here after Halloween unless Christmas was done as well." Someone cried called from off to my left I turned to see a rather fat man with a long beard and dressed in red, coming our way.

"Mr. Claws, I can explain." Jack said looked worried,

"Jack I don't really want to hear your excuses. I'm busy getting ready for Christmas." Santa said looking a little annoyed,

"I know, but…" Jack started,

"Jack, not now." Santa said and turned to elves, "Get back to work please everyone, I'll handle this." He said and the elves went back to whatever it was they'd been doing. "Now Jack, I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave. You can come visit again once Christmas is over." Santa explained turning away from Jack, Jack looked glum. At that moment I ran up to Santa grabbed his hand and started shaking it.

"HI!" I cried, "It's such a pleasure finally meeting you Mr. Clause." I smiled pulling my hand back a little then looking at his, "Why, you don't have claws at all. You have hand…" I cried surprised, then paused, "Wait… I knew that. Never mind." I smiled cheerfully up at the rather shocked Santa.

"Sorry Mr. Claws, this is Peanut." Jack said, still looking upset, pointing at me and pulling me a little away from Santa.

"A friend of yours?" Santa asked, "From Halloween Town I presume."

"NO! Do I look like a Halloween monster to you? I am one hundred percent human… I think." I said entering a moment of deep thought, real Zen like.

"Jack, have you been meddling with the human world now? Do you ever learn?" Santa sighed, Jack looked like he was about to say something,

"Don't blame Jack. I was the one who ran into him, then proceeded to kidnap him." I explained, "Oh! And I was the one who dragged him here. He didn't want to come, but he followed me because he is rather responsible and he didn't want me to break too much." I smiled, Santa stared again.

"Oh, well in that case I apologise Jack. But you still can't stay, I'm rather busy." Santa said,

"As much as I'd love to leave you to getting Christmas ready, we have reason to believe that there's another human here." I said,

"Pardon?"

"You see, Halloween monsters have been going missing, and so Jack fetched Frog and I, Frog's a friend of mine but she's back in Halloween Town, and so we've been trying to figure out where everyone's gone. I had a feeling we'd find something here so we came and on the way I saw someone running this way, a human from what I saw, in a lab coat. Have you seen anyone like this? They'd stick out cause they're looked taller than me." I explained without stopping for breath.

"No I can't say I have. But if you think there's someone here, then feel free to look around; just try not to get in the way." Santa said, I grinning and ran off.

"Thank you Mr. Claws." Jack called running after me and then pulling me away from an elf I'd just started terrorising. From where he was standing Santa watched Jack struggle to keep me in check, sighed and when back to his house.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… tranquiliser

After a rather long and fruitless search Jack and I returned to Halloween Town. I was a little upset because Jack and pulled me away from the toy room before I'd had a chance to even see what was inside. As we marched back through the town I heard yelling and looked up to see Lock, Shock and Barrel sanding next to one of the buildings staring looking around terrified.

"What happened?" Jack asked walking up to them; they didn't say anything but Barrel went paler then he usually was and pointing at me.

"What about Peanut?" Jack asked kneeling down so that he was around the same height as them. "What's wrong?" Jack asked again, they still didn't say anything. Suddenly I saw something from the corner of me eye,

"Jack! Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. Lock, Shock and Barrel dropped to the ground as a giant wooden board on a spring swung towards them and flew over them, but whacked Jack, sending his head flying. I ran over to Jack's now headless body as he searched around for his head. As he moved around he kept walking into things, I quickly grabbed his arms to try and hold him still but he kept trying to pull out of my grip. Quickly I grabbed his around the waist in a hug and he stopped struggling. Wherever Jack's head was, it must had realised it was me.

As I tried to figure out what to do, Frog ran around the corner grinning; then stopped abruptly when she saw me hugging Jack's headless body.

"What happened?" She asked,

"A big board on springs whacked Jack's head off. I have no idea were it is." I explained,

"Oops. That was me. I was only aiming from Lock, Shock and Barrel." She said pointing and the three pranksters that stood next to her, "Sorry." she added then smashed all three of them over the head with a large piece of wood.

"Well stop terrorising them and help me figure out what to do with Jack." I ordered and she nodded.

"Ok tie his body to a chair and get Sally to watch it while we search for his head." Frog suggested,

"OK, help me lead him to his house then." I said, letting do of his waist.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel. Get in your cage till I get back." She ordered and locked them up, then grabbed one of Jack's arms. I took the other and we lead him home.

After about two hours of searching Frog and I met back up outside Jack's house, Sally came out looking worried.

"Did you find him?" she asked

"Well, I searched the forest, drained the lake and peeked behind the Cyclopes eye." Frog said, I snorted, "I did, but he wasn't there."

"I tromped through the pumpkin patch." I said, "And found his head." I grinning pulling an unhappy looking Jack's head out from behind my back.

"What? You could have stopped me from doing all that other stuff!" Frog cried in annoyance,

"Yes but it was your fault it got lost in the first place. So now you and Jack are square." I declared,

"This is fun and all but could you by any chance put me back on my body Peanut? And untie me too; I've been sitting in the same seat for two hours." Jack said grumpily.

"Sorry. Here Sally you can take him. I'll probably just end up loosing him again." I said handing Jack's head to her, she took it and went back inside, we followed.

Sally put his head back on and untied him. "There, that's better." She smiled, Jack stood up and stretched.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Oh, Peanut! Here, it's your dragon band. I decided that if we ran into any trouble you'd need it." Frog smiled handing me a gold arm band. It was in a leaf and vine pattern and in the centre was a clasp for me to but my dragon stone in.

"Thanks!" I cheered and put it on, then turned back to Jack, "So what's our next move?" I asked,

"I don't know. We should stay put and plan it out though." Jack said and Frog and I agreed to stay at Jack's house for a while to plan.

**And so ends my double chapter episode thing!**

**Mysterious voice: Will they find the missing character? What is Peanut's dragon band? Why did no one let Lock Shock and Barrel out of their cage?**

**Me: Thanks Jack, you do a better mysterious voice than Steven. *Smiles***

**Jack: Well he is a bit of a scaredy cat.**

**Steven: *Drifts through open door* I heard that!**

**Me: Well it's sort of true, but you haven't run screaming away from me yet, so you're holding up far better than most would.**

**Steven: I'm going to take that as a complement.**

**Frog: I'm here too! I was playing jazz music on a clarinet while Jack spoke!**

**Me: Which is weird cause you don't know how to play the clarinet.**

**Jack and Steven: *Stare at Frog confused***

**Frog: *Rocks back and forth looking guilty***

**Ok, hope you enjoyed that, my next chapter should be up next week assuming I remember!**

**See ya**

**Peanut!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you read my last chapter and have been waiting for this one, then you know that well… I forgot to post. OK! I get it. I'm unreliable and incredibly forgetful! But don't blame me! Blame the jazz rock! He did it. For all those who've been reading this faithfully, I'd like to tell you now, that I sort of loose the Halloween aspect to this Fanfic. Never fear, I've superglued Jack to me so he's not going anywhere.**

**Jack: And you think she's joking. Don't you? *sighs and tries to unstick us again for the millionth time today***

**Yes well hey. Ok from now on I'll have a LOT of other characters in this story, but if you don't know them that's ok!! Cause Jack will be there and he doesn't know them either, so you'll get introduced together, and you won't feel like you're the only one not to know them!**

**Ok you should probably read now, it's a pretty long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't mean to break the buss!! The chainsaw jumped at it on its own… I was just attacked to it.**

Buzz cola!!

I'd managed to convince Jack to teach me to pick locks like he could while Frog and Sally went out to see if there was anything here that Frog and I could actually eat. A little while later Frog came home by herself.

"Hey!" she called walking in

"Did you find anything we could eat?" I asked standing up eagerly,

"Sorry, all the food here's either rotten or would give us food poisoning." Frog said,

"Where's Sally?" Jack asked,

"You mean she isn't here?" Frog said looking taken aback.

"You don't know? But you two left together." Jack said,

"Yeah, but she left ages ago saying she was heading back here. I decided to say in town a little longer. That was at least half an hour ago and it only takes a few minutes to get back here." Frog said,

"Maybe she got held up?" I suggested,

"I don't think so." Jack said looking worried, and then strode out of the house. We searched to whole town but couldn't find Sally anywhere.

"Do you think she's been kidnapped too?" I asked,

"It's possible." Jack said, "We need to find out who's taking everyone."

"Well if we do we'll need to be ready to stop them." I said, and pulled my dragon stone off of it's chain placing it in my arm band. The effect was immediate. I grew dragon wings, tale and claws, as well and gained a dragons superior sense of hearing and eyesight.

"What the-" Jack exclaimed jumping back in surprise.

"Ha! I scared you that time!" I cried happily, "Don't worry, it's just dragon magic. I can hide any of my dragon attributes it I wish." I smiled and Jack nodded and turned to Frog to find she'd merged her moon pendant with her elemental staff, and her eyes had started to glow.

"Don't stress Jack. It's only for as long as I wish." Frog explained smiled at his expression.

"Ok, I'm going to check from above." I smiled and took off into the air.

I flew over the forest a little not seeing much. Then all of a sudden I caught the sent of a human, not Frog, I knew her sent too well, but someone else. Quickly I flew in that direction and landed silently near it. As I snuck towards the smell someone tapped me on the shoulder. I swung around ready to pounce to find Jack standing here looking out of breath (which is strange because he doesn't have any lungs).

"Geez Jack. I almost attacked you." I scolded,

"Frog glided off as well and so I decided to follow you. Have you found Sally?" Jack asked.

"I've found something." I whispered and the two of us began to edge our way forwards. Suddenly I threw my hand in front of Jack to stop him, we'd reached the humans.

A group of men in lab coats where gathered in a small camp sight moving cages into the back of a truck. Each cage held a Halloween monster, one of which was Sally.

"Sally." Jack breathed and began to move forwards but I grabbed him and made him stay were he was, shaking my head. We watched as they took notes on their clipboards and just as they were about to shut the truck I stepped out of my cover and stood facing them.

"Hi!" I cried waving, they all turned abruptly and started at me, "I was just wondering what you were doing here and all. You know, out of curiosity." I said still smiling,

"We have a security breach." One the them yelled into a walkie-talkie suddenly and several of the lab coat guys pulled out what looked like tranquilizer guns.

"Wow. No need to resort to violent yet." I said backing away; I hadn't expected them to attack right off the gun, none of them listened and one of the fired at me. I didn't have time to react, but to my relief Jack got there first and threw something at the shot, destroying it. "Hey. I didn't know you could use magic Jack." I cried,

"I don't usually use it, but sometimes it comes in handy." He smiled slightly, and then the battle began. There was a lot of yelling and shouts, mainly from the lab coat guys, but a little from the Halloween monsters. In the chaos I freed a few of them and told them to run, which they did. Just as I began to think that we might win I heard someone cry out in pain and turned to see Jack being restrained.

I ran in his direction, taking out as many lab coats as I could, but just before I could reach him I felt a sharp sting in my neck and pulled a tranquilliser dart out of it. I looked at it in shock for a second before my legs gave out underneath me. The last thing I saw was Jack being locked in a cage before the world went black.

Soup, soup the musical fruit… wait a second

When I came around the world was blurred. From what I could make out I was in a large white room, very bright, and there were figures moving around me.

"Ah, good. You're awake." Someone said happily coming up and standing right in front of me.

"Personal space please." I mumbled feeling really dizzy and tried to move away; only to realise that I was sitting down and seemed to be tied to the chair.

"You're still a little disorientate I see. Well then perhaps you can answer a few of my questions while you're finding your bearings." The man said, I didn't say anything, "What's you're name girl?" he asked,

"Why do you care?" I asked right back, my eyes beginning to find focus,

"It's Peanut right?" he said

"Why'd you ask if you already knew?" I asked annoyed. I could see properly now and looking around I realised I was in some kind of lab. There were a lot of lab coats walking around, I looked down at my arm to find my dragon band and stone were gone I and was hooked up to a variety of machines.

"I simply wanted to see if I was right. I don't trust the monster that we caught at the same time as you." the man said smiling. He almost looked old, his hair was white as was his beard, but it wasn't receding and he still had a sort of youthful look to him. He wore glasses and had an unfriendly feel to his face, I didn't like him.

"What have you done with Jack?" I growled glaring at the man.

"Ah, so that it's name. He's that world's leader right?" the man asked, I only glared back, "A skeleton that feels pain. Rather impractical don't you think?" he chuckled a little,

"You scum bag. What did you do to him?" I snarled trying to pull out of the restraints on the chair.

"Tut tut. No need to be rude. I only encouraged it to talk a little, though it did make things harder from itself by refusing. He'll survive though." The man smiled, "But I'm more interested in you. You see you posses a gift that I want."

"And that would be…" I muttered still glaring at him,

"You're magic of course." The man smiled,

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, I beg your pardon how rude of me. I'm known as Dr. Cain, I'm the founder and head scientist of this facility."

"Right, and you do what exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the doctor guy,

"We are studying other dimensions like the one that all those monsters come from." He explained, "We are slowly going to take over and possible even enslave them all."

I stared at him for a moment, this guy was not just irritating but he was a stupid little man with ambitions too big for him to understand and the means of getting them done. Great just what I needed.

"That's nice and all, but I really don't see why." I said still staring at Dr. Cain funny,

"Have you noticed that most other dimensions cross into ours?" he asked,

"Meaning?"

"Before you'd been to the Halloween dimension, you still knew it existed. Am I right?" the doctor asked,

"Yes." I said slowly,

"Well most people as aware of it as well even thought they never have or will go there. It's the same with most dimensions, yet a lot of those dimensions have no idea that we exist." Dr. Cain continued enthusiastically,

"Your point?"

"Don't you see? The reason that we know about all these dimensions is because we must be in the centre of them all! Making us the rightfully rulers to them." The doctor exclaimed, my eye started twitching, "We can colonise them all. The ones plagued by war can find peace under our rule, and those who have reached perfection can add to ours." Dr. Cain smiled at me, expecting a reaction. I sighed inwardly, great a god complex.

"So we're going to bring peace to other dimensions are we?" I asked and he nodded, "Well there's a slight problem there. WE HAVEN'T GOT ANY BLOODY PEACE IN THIS DIMENSION!!!!!!" I yelled, Dr. Cain's face turned from happy to angry in less than a second.

"So you won't help us then." He said,

"Well let's think… um…no." I said smiling pleasantly at him,

"Fine, have it your way." He muttered and turned away from me and walked out of the lab, nodding to one of the other Lab Coats (I have officially named them that by the way) on the way out. A couple of Lab Coats ran up to me and untied me. Just as I thought that they may even release me from this place, one of them placed a pair of handcuff things around my wrists and I knew I was still a prisoner.

"These Restrainers will stop you using any kind of magic." The Lab Coat who'd put the handcuff thing on me said,

"Well thank you for the heads up. I might have been stupid enough to try something if you hadn't warned me." I smiled pleasantly, and the Lab Coats face paled.

The Lab Coats lead me through a maze of hallways and stuff until they walked me town a flight of stairs and into a rather large room, filled with cages. There were rows and rows of cages pilled on top of each other in a neat fashion. I was lead down one of these rows and as I walked past I realised that most of the cages had beings from other dimension in them, I even saw a few M-vamps. Near the end of the row lay an empty cage, on the bottom row, and one of the Lab Coats unlocked it and I was shoved inside. They removed my Restrainers, locked the door behind them and left.

The cage was longer than it was tall to my relief as it was too low for me to stand; I had to sit a little hunched. I tried to kick the door a few times but it didn't budge so I curled up in one of the back corners and listened to the racket all of the other captives were making. A few were ordering to be released and the some of the animal residents were simply making noise (though it was probably words for them). As I sat there pondering my situation someone tapped at my door.

The cages were pretty much all bars and wire mesh so I could see that there was a moving thing to my left and one in front, but the hand had from form above. I crawled over to the door and realised that hand was skeletal.

"Jack?" I whispered, though I'm not sure why as it was already pretty loud around me.

"Peanut? It that you?" a familiar voice asked,

"The one an only!" I smiled pressing my face against the bars and twisting my head around so I could just see Jack pressed against his door as well, I waved,

"Good, you're ok. I wasn't sure it was you when those men in coast brought you in." he said,

"I is ok. And as crazy as ever. This is quite the dilemma we've gotten ourselves into… did you find Sally?" I asked,

"Yes, she's fine. She's in the cage to my right." He said and I untwisted my head a little and saw her waving.

"Good. Well I certainly hope Frog's not here." I said,

"Why?" Jack asked looking a little surprised,

"Well with a little luck she's back at her castle and trying to figure out how to rescue us." I said turning over so I could sit and lean on the cage door, thought I couldn't see Jack at least I was more comfortable. As I did so I noticed a black figure to my right, I watched curiously as a large black dog came out of the shadows and watched me.

"Hi there." I smiled kindly, "You look awfully familiar. Hmm were do you came from?" I asked, the dog didn't move, "Hmm, black dog… black dog… geez I know this one! Dam it! Jack just throw random names at me, maybe it'll jog my memory." I called,

"Um, Tom?" Jack started,

"No I keep thinking R. What the heck is that from?"

"I don't know. Robert? I think Frog would probably know this." Jack said,

"Yeah, but she isn't here. I keep thinking stars as well. But what the heck as that got to do with anything?"

"A constellation perhaps? Or prophecy?" Jack suggested,

"Where'd you get prophecy from? Do I look like the kind of person who follows a prophecy?" I asked,

"No, I don't know. I was just trying ideas." Jack said, "Maybe-" he started again, but I cut him off.

"Of coarse! Sirius! Sirius as in the Dog Star! Sirius Black!" I cried happily, and the dog looked at me funny, "You're Sirius Black right! Harry Potter's God Father! A black dog is what you can turn into!" I smiled, the dog looked confused now, "Why are you still in dog form? Are you worried people will recognise you as a murderer or something? Don't worry, I doubt many people here even know who Harry is, let alone you. Me being the exception here." I smiled, and as I did the large black dog in front of me morphed into a man, "HI!" I yelled enthusiastically,

"How did you know who I am?" Sirius asked looked suspicious.

"I've read all seven books of coarse!" I smiled, he looked confused, "You know what, never mind. Well I know who you are, but don't worry, I also know that you're innocent." I smiled, "I'm Peanut by the way." I smiled sticking my hand through the bars to shake his. He took it and smiled a little at me.

"So what is this place? A muggle institute?" He asked,

"A science lab place." I smiled and then called up to Jack, "You may want to listen to this too Jack! It's important."

"Ok." he called,

"Well you see, you aren't from this dimension." I explained turning Sirius,

"What?"

"It's all kinda complicated, but these scientist people have pulled you from your dimension in which you belong and brought you here." I said, Sirius simply nodded, "They plan on using their ability to open portals to invade all the other dimensions, including yours, and you are here because it seems they are collecting people from every dimension they find. As a life line you see, with you they can reopen a portal to your dimension easier as there is a link between you and it." I continued,

"And you're from one of these other dimensions?" Sirius asked,

"Nope, I'm from this one. But I've been opening portals are ages now, hence Jack above me." I smiled pointing upwards,

"And you know all this how Peanut?" Jack asked,

"Well I sent that M-vamp back to its dimension while you were there, you get how it works." I called,

"Yeah, but you needed Frog and you used magic. These guys are scientists, and they don't seem to be able to use magic." Jack said,

"Well they've figured a way out, but it obviously isn't very efficient because if I'm right they've taken a long time to get all these different creatures and most are from the same dimensions." I smiled, crossing my arms in front of me and leaning against the cage wall opposite to Sirius's cage.

The three of us talked for a while, and eventually I fell asleep to the sound of Jack and Sirius asking each other about the others dimension.

**And there you go. As you can see I will be pulling a WHOLE lot of new already existing characters into this. Hope you enjoyed my chapter! **

**Frog: Oh and next time you get to sing that song and meet Steven!!!**

**Me: I know, and everyone reading this will be looking forward to that!**

**Jack: Seriously Peanut. Why the hell did you superglue me to you?**

**Me: Shh, Jack! Don't ruin it! Sirius is looking for some unstick stuff anyways.**

**Steven: *watching me and Jack from a chair* You should have run away faster.**

**Jack: she used a lasso to capture me! I couldn't do anything!**

**Frog: Speaking to capture. Did anyone let Lock, Shock and Barrel out of that cage, cause I still have the only key.**

**Me: Well maybe the mayor or someone got them out? Or they're still there, we'll check as soon as I save the changes I've just made.**

**Sirius: *Runs in in human form* I found a spell that should do the trick.**

**Jack: Finally. **

**Sirius: *says magic words (I wasn't listening so I can't rewrite them for you, sorry)* there.**

**Jack: That's better.**

**Me: ok now that that's over I can leave to go save Lock, Shock and Barrel.**

**See ya**

**Peanut!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Something I just realised, my chapter are getting longer!!!!! Its bitter sweet, it means that I have to write faster to ensure there will still be a chapter to post next week, but you readers get more in each chapter. OH! If none of you have ever read Fruits Basket (it's a manga) then two of the character who are about to turn up may not make sense, don't worry, I shale explain who they work in a later chapter. **

**Mysterious person #1: Oh! Are you talking to your readers Peanut?**

**Me: Yes I am **

**MP #1: Can I say hello?**

**Me: They're listening *smiled and waves at computer***

**MP #1: *Grins and waves as well* Guten Abend! Good evening!**

**Mysterious person #2: You two are idiot, talking to the computer.**

**Me: Don't ruin it! Jack, attack him!**

**Jack: Are you serious? I don't attack people, I do this *pulls one of his awesome cool scary faces and shrieks***

**MP #2: *Clinging to roof***

**MP #1: hahahahha, he jumped really high.**

**Me: Nice one Jack!**

**Ok now that you have met my new character I can also tell you that Steven will be featuring in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: MOOOOOO. A cow.**

**Read on~!**

(Theme song) BAT MAN!

I woke to the sound of footsteps. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned, stretching. As I did my hands smashed into something hard and metallic above me.

"OW!" I cried pulling my hands away and rubbing them, "What the hell?" I asked looking around and realising I was in a cage.

"Geez Peanut. What was that for? You startled me." Jack's voice drifted from above me,

"Oh, yeah. I'm here." I muttered to myself and looked around; Sirius was in dog form again and was curled up against the side of his cage nearest to mine. He was looking at me now, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I had a mental blank, that's all." I smiled and fell silent as I noticed the footsteps were growing louder. Three Lab Coats came down the row two of them carrying a bundle each.

The third Lab Coat opened the cage next to Jack's and one of the other Lab Coats put her bundle inside. Once that cage was locked again, the cage on my left was opened and the last Lab Coats put her bundle in it. They locked the cage and then left. Once their footsteps had disappeared I watched the bundle move a little, then a golden coloured rabbit emerged. It looked around looking frightened then caught sight of me and stared, unmoving.

"Hi there little guy." I smiled, "Now who are you?" I asked, the rabbit simply continued to stare. I sighed and then moved to the front of my cage, "Jack? Who was put in the cage?" I asked,

"Well not anyone really. Just some weird orange cat, perhaps an animal from another dimension?" Jack commented, this caught my attention as well. Hmm, a cat and a rabbit, something stirred in my memory.

"Well fair enough." I said, then lent against the back of my cage to think.

I watched Sirius sleep in his dog form for a while until I heard a fait pop, from the cat's cage and Jack and Sally cried out.

"What?!" I cried suddenly jumping to the front of my cage, "What's wrong?" I asked, but before Jack answered, I heard an identical pop next to me and turned to see a naked blond boy sitting partly covered by the bundle of clothes he'd been put in the cage with. He stared at me as if in shock with his big brown eyes, I tilted my head slightly and started at his face, "Momiji?" I asked quietly, the boy shrunk away from me, "Wait Jack, don't freak out. I know who they are!" I cried suddenly, turning to face his cage as best I could.

"Well that's good. The cat just turned into a boy with red hair." Jack said. He'd moved to the door to his cage, but he wasn't looking at me, he was watching whoever was in the cage next to him uneasily.

"That's Kyo. He's the cat zodiac. Don't worry he's safe, but a bit irritable." I called,

"You really worry me sometimes, knowing all these people you've never met." Jack said looking at me now,

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't a little creepy." I smiled, "Oh, and try not to scare him. Living skeletons aren't part of his dimension either." I smiled, then turned back to Momiji to find he's put his cloths on and was watching me uneasily.

"Hi." I smiled cheerfully, waving at him, "I'm Peanut, nice to meet you." Momiji tilted his head a little, "Don't worry, we're all captives here. Doesn't really matter if you're a living skeleton," I said pointing up towards Jack, "Condemned killer," I pointed at the dog form of Sirius, "or a complete weirdo." I finished pointing at myself.

"How do you know me?" Momiji asked,

"I'd had to answer that question a few times now. Well you see, I do this kind of thing a lot. I know a lot of people who don't even know I exist. So it's easier just accept I know you, because you wouldn't really believe me if I told you." I said, and Momiji smiled slightly,

"The hell we won't believe you." I heard someone call from above me, "Explain why we're here right now or I'll…" the person continued,

"Oh shut up Kyo!" I yelled, "You won't to squat to me, seeing as you're in a cage and couldn't get to me anyway. Besides I'm in a cage to, so do you really think I'd know _why_ you're here?"

"Well, I… how do you know of us if you don't know why we were kidnapped."

"I read it in a manga." I said plainly,

"What?"

"See, just drop it. I can tell you though. That you are here because a bunch of scientists are collecting people from different dimensions." I said,

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked. And that is how it came to be that I had to explain the whole dimension thing a second time in… well I don't know how long seeing as I'd been asleep for a while.

Cranberry juice

'_Who's in the forest strolling?_

_The birds and the bees sing Momiji!_

_The frogs in the pond are calling,_

_Momiji, yes, it's true._

_The trees raise their leaves together._

_Who needs the sun when we've got you?'_

Momiji and I sat in the centre of our cages and sang the entire song through as loudly as we could, then started again. Sirius was watching as he leant against his cage door and he was humming the tune I noticed. Jack had stopped listening ages ago, he was talking with Sally, and I could just make their voices out. Those three weren't bothered, and I didn't mind, it was Kyo I was after. We'd been going to at least and hour and I never got bored of this song, and Momiji seemed to be enjoying it just as much.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Kyo yelled for the umpteenth time, I pretended not to hear. He cried out in annoyance than started yelling again, "I don't know how I'm going to survive much longer. These last few days have been agony!!" He yelled, and Momiji and I stopped singing and smiled at each other,

"Oh common Kyo! You're just grumpy." Momiji called happily,

"I am not! You two are so irritating!" Kyo yelled back,

"Don't freak out Kyo, it hasn't been that long. I don't really think we've been here for days." I called, "You're over-exaggerating."

"I am not! We're been fed like eight times!" He yelled,

"So? Maybe they're just giving us food ever hour or something." I said

"I don't get hungry every hour." Kyo growled,

"I don't know. You are a pretty lazy cat." I smiled

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, kicking his cage door and then fell silent suddenly as the sound of footsteps reached us. A group of Lab Coats came up to my cage. I shrunk away from my cage's door.

"Out now." One of them ordered, holding the cage door open while another pointed what looked like a gun at me.

"Peanut, be careful." Momiji whispered watching me with his worried brown eyes, and Sirius growling quietly at the Lab Coats in his dog form. I crawled out of the cage and stood up, the Lab Coat who'd told me to get out then proceeded to put a pair of Restrainers on me. I turned as saw Jack and Sally watching worried, and Kyo too, though he looked more irritated. I was then marched away.

As I walked I noted that the Lab Coat with the gun, was in fact holding a water pistol.

"Ha. A water gun, I thought it was real." I laughed as I walked; he turned to me looking taken aback. He looked young, for a Lab Coat, probably only in his late teens, probably a new recruit or whatever. His hair was slightly ginger and a hung in his eyes a big. He looked rather uneasy, so I smiled broadly at him, and received a whack over the head for my efforts. The Lab Coat behind me had been the one to hit me.

"Steven, don't get distracted by these creatures, they may try and trick you into their release." The guy scolded and the ginger Lab Coat, Steven, nodded and stared forward again, looking at little embarrassed,

"For you information I'm not a _creature_ I am actually from this dimension, I'm hu…" I started in my defence, and received another whack, "You know I'm gonna bruise if you keep…" and anther one. I didn't talk after that.

The Lab Coats and Seven lead me into a large white room. This room was much bigger than the one I'd woken up in a few days earlier. There was a huge machine in middle of the room with what looked like a gun ray thing on the end that pointed to strange looking wall. The wall was shinny and seemed to glow a little with a mixture of colours. As I was herded to the centre of the room Dr. Cain came up to me.

"How did you enjoy your little stay in the storage room?" he asked,

"The rooms weren't bad, but the service here stinks." I muttered sounding bored,

"Well perhaps you'll be more willing to help us now." He smiled,

"Unlikely." I muttered rolling my eyes as Dr. Cain led me to the machine in the middle of the room.

"Do you know what this is?" Dr. Cain asked me gesturing to the machine. I examined the gun/machine thing for a moment then turned back to Dr. Cain.

"Um… an ice-cream mixer?" I asked with a completely straight face, the Doctor looked rather irritated.

"No." Dr. Cain said flatly, "It's out portal creature. It's called Transdimentional Portal Opener Ray 736." He explained proudly, I pondered this for a moment.

"That's pretty long. How about Tpor? That's much a much nicer name." I smiled, and noticed the ginger Lab Coat Steven staring at me in disbelief.

"Tpor? What kind of a name is that? That's like calling someone with the name Paul Oscar Peterson, Pop." The Doctor said chuckling at me,

"Hey! Don't pay out that name. I named my snake Teprac, and that's Carpet backwards!" I said frowning. Dr. Cain started at me for a second then shook his head and gestured to the Lab Coats to bring me to the machine's controls.

Once there the doctor proceeded to pull my dragon stone out of a protective bag thing and placed it on his upturned palm in front of me.

"You know what this is, I presume." He smiled slyly,

"Nope, I mean you stole it off me and all, but that doesn't mean I know what it is." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, "Seriously though. Why do you keep asking questions you already know the answers to?" Dr. Cain glared at me, but ignored my remark,

"You are going to use this stone to open portals for our cause." He ordered harshly, "and if you do not, your minions will suffer."

"Minions? What the heck are you talking about." I asked staring at him confused,

"You know perfectly well who I mean." The doctor snapped,

"Ok… but if they were simply minions and not partners. Why the hell would I care is they suffered?" I asked still a little confused. Dr. Cain opened his mouth to answer, but faltered lost for words. I smirked triumphantly, then received another wack on the head from that Lab Coat guy. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR…" I yelled clutching my aching head, but stopped abruptly and flinched as he raised his hand again to strike me,

"Richard. Don't damage her, she's still valuable." Cain said

"Sorry sir, but she was badmouthing you." the Lab Coat said evenly, I stuck my tong out at him, and turned back to Dr. Cain.

"Girl, you will do as I say or there will be repercussions." He ordered, I smiled inwardly seeing Steven watching a little uncertain, time to see if I could make a new ally.

"Ok sir, but please don't punish Steven because I was so rude to you! He didn't really mean to betray you and help me." I pleaded, falling to my knees in a kind of bow, "He was only trying to help." I continued tearfully, glancing to my left to see Steven looked stunned, staring at me rooted to the spot.

"What's this boy? You tried to help these creatures?" Richard, the dork who kept hitting me over the head if you don't remember… though you probably do, shouted turning on the still stunned Steven. (Knocked for six, that's another way of saying surprised according to my Word processor thing! I thought it was pretty cool to.)

"I-I didn't sir! I-I have no idea-no idea what she's talking about!" Steven stuttered taking a step back from the outraged Richard and Dr. Cain. As he did a group of Lab Coats ran up behind him and grabbed him by the arms, restraining him. "No, wait. I didn't, really. I haven't talked to her before!" Steven called glancing between Richard, Dr. Cain and myself. I was retraining my giggle and keeping a straight face, I'd make it up to this guy later.

"You will oblige now!" Richard yelled turning his anger on me now, my inward giggle died and fell out of my sky of happiness like stones. He grabbed me by the hair, as I cried out in pain, and slammed me against the controls. Winded I slid to the floor, leaning against the control panel. Richard hauled me to my feet again, by the arm this time, and shoved my dragon stone into a little slot on it. As he did so I glanced over to me right to see Dr. Cain looked pleased, and Steven sort of confused still.

"You know that-" I started but was cut by Dr. Cain who came over to me, smiling a little,

"Richard calm down, she will help us wether or now she wants to." He said and removed the Restrainers from around my wrists; before I could do anything thought Richard grabbed my left wrist and forced me to place my palm on the dragon stone. I struggle a little, but Richard was surprisingly strong and I didn't have any dragon powers.

The moment my hand touched my stone I felt a drain on my energy immediately as magic was pulled from me.

"Geez, how big are you making this portal." I breathed as I quickly began to feel faint.

"As large as we need it." Dr. Cain smiled as my knees began to shake and I knew I was about to pass out. On the wall directly to my left a portal began to open as the machine directed my magic at it.

In seconds the paddle-pop like swirl stabilised and the energy drain secede abruptly, Richard let go of me and I fell to the ground in a partial faint.

"Squad Alpha proceed!" Dr. Cain ordered and a group of about ten Lab Coats ran into the room in a tight formation and through the portal, "That portal is far stronger that any one we've ever made, it should hold for a little longer, we should guard this end till it closes." Dr. Cain ordered and a few Lab Coats pointed guns at the portal. I watched from my position on the floor, I was lying on my stomach, my head resting on my one my arms, watching the world fade in and out of focus.

"You three, see that the boy is disciplined for his offences." Richard barked at the Lab Coats restraining Steven. A look of utter panic crossed Steven's face, but before he could say anything a several Lab Coats cried out in shock and two figures fell from the ceiling.

**And so ends chapter 10! YES!! I've finally reached double digits! I'm growing up! And my group of people in my room is growing too, (Teprac says hi).**

**Steven: That was a dirty trick you pulled on me. I was scared stiff.**

**Me: I'm terribly sorry, but if I hadn't done that they you'd still be a Lab Coat! And that would be horrid!**

**Kyo: And then I'd kick your arse.**

**Me: Oh good, Kyo, you've come back down from the ceiling. I'm glad.**

**Jack: I didn't think I'd scare you that badly.**

**Kyo: Shut up *crosses arms and glares at wall***

**Momiji: Kyo's grumpy! *smiles sweetly***

**Frog: *Creeps up behind Momiji and glomps him* you are SO cute.**

**Momiji: *Turns into a golden rabbit in a poof of smoke***

**Sirius: That is incredibly creepy, and it's completely involuntary?**

**Kyo: Yeah, every time I girl hugs-**

**Me: *Throws myself at Kyo, turning him into a cat***

**Kyo: Darn you!**

**Teprac: Ssssssssssss**

**Ok see ya!**

**Peanut!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have a confession to make… I'M THE MOST IRISPONSIBLE RETARD ON THE PLANET!!!!! Ok, now that I've yelled that, I'd like to apologize for once again not posting for like, a month. The best news is that I wrote a Halloween special, only to not finish it in time for Halloween. So I have a half done special sitting on my computer. It's a bit too late now, and I'd like to say that I'm gonna try and get a Christmas special for the correct date. **

**Kyo: Geez, you're so unreliable.**

**Me: *stares at floor guiltily***

**Momiji: Kyo! Don't be mean.**

**Frog: You're just upset that she beat you yesterday in that hand to hand combat. **

**Kyo: SHUT UP! I WASN'T TRYING!**

**Frog: *roles her eyes* **_**sure **_**you weren't**

**Kyo: Dam you!**

**Me: Calm down. Geez, you're to easy to aggravate.**

**Kyo: *steams***

**Sirius: She has a point.**

**Kyo: I'll beat you all!**

**Me: No chance. I have Jack. *pulls Jack in front of her as a living shield* **

**Jack: I feel so appreciated Peanut. No really. *sighs***

**Ok keep reading peoples!**

**Disclaimer: Wait… are trying to tell me I DIDN'T invent Nightmare Before Christmas and other! Wow… I wouldn't have guessed.**

Da da da da Banana Boat

"Halt!" the slightly taller figure ordered but none of the Lab Coats listened, instead the ones with guns swung around and aimed their guns at her, "Ed, will you take care of this?" she asked calmly. No one answered by suddenly all Lab Coats in the room were engulfed by the floor and were trapped, only their heads showed. There were a lot of shouts of protest,

"Shut up or I'll completely cover you." the second figure ordered harshly. I watched still a little dizzy, but most of the weakness was fading away.

"Peanut! Are you ok?" the first figure yelled worried and ran over to me, it was Frog. She helped me into a sitting position and I noticed Edward Elric was standing behind her looking around at all of the heads.

"I am now! But I need to stop those guys, I don't know what portal I opened!" I started trying to stand, Frog tried to stop me but I used the control board to pull myself up. I grabbed my dragon stone out of the machine and fell back to the ground and crawled over to Dr. Cains head to find the protective bag thing lying next to him. I rummaged around in it and pulled out my dragon band in it. I quickly put it on and fixed to stone into the clasp. The moment I'd done that I felt my energy return. Dr. Cain opened him mouth to say something, but before he could utter a sound I stuffed the bag into his mouth, and then stood up.

"Ok, now I'm good to go. Hi Ed! Long time no see." I smiled waving happily at him, he just started at me arms crossed over is chest.

"Why is it that every time you turn up something weird happens?" he said, I frowned,

"The weirdest thing that's happened today is that you turned up. Besides you hang out with Frog so you should be used to weird." I mumbled, than suddenly launched myself at him and hugged him, he cried out but I let go and jumped back before he could do anything. "There we're even." I smiled and turned to look at Frog but spotted Steven as I turned. He was still standing and was rooted to the spot.

"Ed didn't transmute him into the ground because he looked like he was with you." Frog said seeing my expression,

"Good." I smiled again and waved at Steven. "Steven, I'd like to apologise for lying about you helping me, but I decided that I had to for your own good. I'll explain another time, but right now I need you to stay with these two." I explained at full pelt, I could feel my time was running out, and pointed at Frog and Ed, "So stay here." I then grabbed Ed and pushed him at Steven, the two collided, "Ed, keep him from running away." I then turned to Frog, "I need to go stop those Lab Coats, Jack and others are in a room under this place, you should be able to find it. Take care of things while I'm gone." I smiled running for the portal, I could tell it was about to close.

Just before I reached it Frog jumped in front of me, "NO! Peanut you can't!" she ordered, but I was already running too fast and I couldn't stop, I ended up running her over and then managed to trip myself up and fall through the portal. The last thing I saw was Ed holding Steven and Frog lying a little crushed on the ground before colours began to swirl around me.

Eat more cheese

I came out of the other side of the portal, flew out of it and smashed into the ground. After pulling myself up I looked around. I was in the middle of a city of some kind. There were people wandering around everywhere and luckily none of them seemed to have noticed me appear out of nowhere and I praised myself for hiding all dragon attributes the moment I attached my dragon stone to my band. I started to wander around lost and unable to find anything that looked vaguely familiar. What dimension was I in? I rubbed my head thinking then decided to take matters into my own hands and see if I could find those Lab Coats.

"Um, excuse me sir." I said walking up to a random in the street, "Have you seen any men walking around in lab coats? Maybe suspicious looking." I asked,

"Yeah actually, I saw two people in the town centre. Why are you are they dangerous." The man asked looking concerned,

"No, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just lost that's all." I said smiled broadly, "Can you direct me to the town centre?"

"It's just up that street and down the first left. You can't miss it, there's a huge fountain in the middle of it." He man said pointing down the road I was on,

"Thanks." I said waving goodbye,

I ran down the street scanning the faces of all the people I passed, to see if I recognised any of them. With no success. As I rounded the corner the man had told me I just managed to glimpse a lab coat before it disappeared down a street on the other side of the main square.

I ran across determined not to loose the Lab Coats. I bumped into a few people on my way but managed to catch up. I followed a group of them through some deserted back alleys. Suddenly they stoped and one peeked around the corner,

"Yeah they're here. Apparently the tinny one can use some sort of magic so make sure you get the restrainers on him quick. The bigger guy is a scientific goldmine, don't damage him. Understood?" The first Lab Coat whispered, and the other's nodded,

"Yes commander Heart." They whispered in unison. The commander, Heart, made a hand gesture and they all walked around the corner to confront whoever it was they were confronting.

I ran to where the Lab Coats had been, and peered around the corner to watch.

The five lab coats stood blocked the exit to the dead end they'd just entered, and standing in front of them where two rather confused and surprised looked people who I knew. Edward and Alphonse Elric! I would have cried out in shock if it wasn't for the Lab Coats, how what Ed here if I'd just seen him in my dimension?

"Who the heck are you?" Ed asked looked at the Lab Coast, Heart said nothing and just nodded his head, the other four scientists attacked. Completely taken off guard Ed didn't have time to stop them as two Lab Coasts grabbed his arms and quickly chained them together with the restrainers. While the other two managed to restrain Al.

"What the-" Ed started,

"This was easier than I had thought. I was worried you put up a fight." Heart gloated, Ed snarled at him,

"What do you want with us?" he growled,

"We don't really need you, but this armour is quite unique and we need a little encouragement to keep it moving. We have not found anything like it before." Heart said,

"He's not a _thing_! He's my brother!" Ed yelled,

"Yes it has your brother's soul working it. But for it to be considered human, it has to have flesh and blood. Both of which it lacks." Commander Heart smiled, I had to stop myself from throwing myself at him,

"Take the armour away. I don't want to waist time; we'll begin the dissection as soon as we're back at the lab." The lab guy said,

"Brother…" Al called softly,

"I won't let you touch-" Ed started to yell but was cut off as one of the Lab Coats tied a rag around is mouth. Ed mumbled something then clapped his hands together and placed them on the Lab Coat next to him. He looked triumphant for a second then… nothing happened. Ed looked rather shocked.

"Those chains around your wrists will prevent any of you magic. Don't worry, it'll be quite an uneventful trip." Heart sniggered then gestured for the lab coast to start moving. At first Al refused to move, but one of them placed a gun to Ed's head and that got him cooperating.

I felt anger boil up in my chest. How could anyone treat Al like that! I quickly revealed my dragon talons, just in case.

Just before the Lab Coast squad could even leave the dead end I casually walked out in front of them, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"You." the head lab coat hissed,

"Yes me. I must say tying me up and making me open a portal was rather irritating. So I followed you and as I was walking past, I happened to hear you talking. And me being me I decided to investigate considering I'm stuck until you managed to reopen the portal." I smiled cheerfully, Ed stared at me and I couldn't really tell with Al.

"So you came to rescue our samples." Commander Heart said,

"Yeah I guess. You know if I could and all, and since it's only five of you, I think I'll manage." I grinned,

"Well perhaps you'll think twice before saving this thing. You see it's an empty shell, not really human." Heart said, and Ed went all crazy again.

"You're point?" I asked, Heart just smiled and knocked off Al's head. The other entire Lab Coasts gasped a little, I guess they hadn't known what was going to happen.

"You see some things in this world are less than human." He smiled,

"You're right. And I can see five right now." I glared, just before swiping at the Heart's coat with my claws and ripping it to shreds without actually hurting him, "So do we still need to talk, or have I made my point?" I asked looked at the four Lab Coats, who all quickly dropped Ed and Al and ran off, Heart following quickly.

I watched them run around the next corner and smiled. Then turned to see a confused and suspicious looked Ed and a headless Al staring at me (well I guess Al was staring at me, it's hard to tell when he hasn't got a head.). I started back a little, as I do, still trying to figure out why Ed was here and why Al didn't have his body; I was sure Frog and Oryx had restored it, but I think Al took my stare a little differently.

"Please don't scream. I won't hurt you!" he said sounding worried, and still headless.

"Huh? What? Scream? Me?" I asked falling back to earth, or whatever dimension this was. I quickly picked Al's head back up, put back on him and untied his arms.

"Thanks." He said standing up, but I wasn't done yet. I gave him a once over first to make sure he was ok.

"Overprotective stranger!" I cried after giving him a clean bill of health, then I turned to Ed, who was still chained up and gagged, "SORRY! Got distracted!" I said then ran over to him and ungagged him, he started talking immediately.

"And who are you?" he asked,

"Hmmm, so you don't know me… well than I'm other back in time or this is an alternate dimension" I frowned thinking aloud, then got to work on picking the lock on the restrainers.

"What was all that portal stuff you were talking about?" Ed asked,

"Shh, I'm not a great lock pick yet! Only an apprentice. Jack was teaching me but he got locked up and I was tied to a chair and then there was all this portal stuff and then you." I said, and then cheered loudly when I heard the 'click' of the lock opening, "Yay! Now you two owe me!" I smiled happily before throwing the restrainers to the ground and asking Ed to transmute them into something useful and preferably not dangerous.

"Um, ok." He said awkwardly, and turned them into a cup.

"Cool! Now what to do with it?" I asked myself thinking.

After a few minutes of what was an awkward silence for Ed and Al, Al finally broke it.

"Aren't you even a little creped out by the fact that I'm only a suit of armour?" he asked,

"No, why?" I asked forgetting the cup for a second,

"Well… every other time someone's found out they freaked. I guess, this is just weird." He said looked awkward again, I was getting sick of awkward.

"Please, I hang out with a living skeleton, and Frog. Weird isn't a problem with me." I smiled, then frowned again "Speaking of which, do you by any chance know Frog or perhaps Oryx?" I asked,

"Who?" the brothers asked in unison,

"How old are you Ed?" I asked,

"Fifteen. Why do you need to know?" Ed asked suspiciously,

"Ok, alternate dimension it is." I said picking the cup up and examining it closely, then looked up at the two again, "Well I'll need to inform someone that those guys are running around, and I need somewhere to stay until I can get back to my dimension, so you guys are stuck with me until further notice." I smiled,

"What?! You can't just do that!" Ed yelled, but Al stopped him

"Brother, we do owe her." Al said quietly and Ed calmed a little. I walked up to him and stood directly in front of him, measuring him as I did.

"You are way shorter here." I commented, then jumped away from him as he blew a fuse,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM IS A MICROSCOPE!!!!" he yelled, and Al had to grab him to stop him charging at me, I smiled.

"Good, so that's the same, I wonder what's different." I said aloud to myself again, "Either way I need to track those guys down, and the other five that came with them."

"Who were those guys anyway?" Al asked,

"Lab Coats." I smiled, but refused to elaborate,

"Ok fine. I guess we better go see if Mustang has heard anything, or perhaps Hughs." Ed said trudging off,

"Did you way Hughs?" I asked, he nodded looking a little confused,

"So that's what's different." I smiled to myself, and skipped off after Ed, humming to myself.

**Another long chapter. Ok, for those who don't know the Elric brothers, I'd like to say that a, You should try reading Full Metal Alchemist though it's your choice, B, If you don't read it, then you need to know they are really cool! C, and yes, Alphonse is an empty suit of armour if you didn't pick that up. There's a reason to it and it's complicated so just accept that he's Edwards's younger brother, and finally D, Alchemy is the changing of one thing into another like led into gold, you may know about from other things, but if you don't I'd just like to say, even though it breaks my heart, in our dimension it's impossible. **

**Ok I'm happy now, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I haven't posted since last year… I'M SORRY! I had a fair bit of writers block, and I kept skipping bits and planning more. It got out of hand so I just dropped it for a while. Yeah… so here's the next chapter!**

**Frog: Oh Peanut *shakes her head and sighs***

**Me: Oh common! I got distracted and stuff! With work and school and well. Saving the world.**

**Kyo: Saving the world?**

**Me: You got a problem cat boy?**

**Kyo: Maybe I do!**

**Me: Well bring it on!**

**Kyo: Not gonna use that little Lab Coat friend of your as a shield this time.**

**Jack: Break it up you two, and you're thinking of me Kyo. Speaking of which, where is Steven? Haven't seen him in a while.**

**Steven: *walks into room wearing sunglasses* Hey I just got back from France! It's been ages since we're all been together.**

**Kyo: Speak for yourself Lab Coat. While you've been off vacationing we've still been here.**

**Me: So true. I had writers block; that doesn't mean that I let these guys free from me. You're the only one who got away.**

**Momiji: But you missed a great party! **

**Jack: Yeah, Peanut's.**

**Me: You gotta admit that was fun.**

**Frog: I agree, Kyo you couldn't stop laughing.**

**Kyo: Yeah! Cause you sprayed laughing gas everywhere!**

**Me: No, we tricked you into trying some. Get your facts straight.**

**Kyo: Same dam thing! I was drugged.**

**Jack: He has a point. I pretty sure that's illegal Peanut.**

**Me: Shh! You'll scare the readers!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: NOT THE SPIDER! I wanted the vampire.**

I like food

We reached Central Headquarters quickly enough, Ed led the way and Al and I followed while discussing the probability of a leaf causing a hurricane. We continued to talk as Ed led us through the maze of corridors and then stopped us outside a large double door.

"Ok, Peanut let me do most of the talking, I don't want Mustang to know much about this." Ed ordered, I nodded simply, and Ed pushed one of the doors open and all three of us walked in. Mustang was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, while Hawkeye was looking through a book on the couch in front of him, they both looked up when we walked in.

"Fullmetal, you're back from your walk, find anything interesting?" Mustang asked casually, then he caught sight of me and looked curious, "Who's this?"

"That's… Ga…"Ed started,

"My name is Gabriella Star! And I have a few things I need to discuss with you." I yelled banging my fist on Mustang's desk,

"Why are you here?" Mustang asked looked at my fist, I restrained the eagre to cry out in pain, my hand was aching now,

"I'm a new recruit and I'm here with a few demands!" I yelled.

"A new recruit you say? Well then where's your uniform?" Mustang asked casually,

"I'm on strike!" I cried, Mustang did a perfect manga shock look, "Yes that's right, I'm here with the demands of all the other on strike recruits!" I cried, Mustang didn't answer, "Firstly we demand for more holidays, secondly a pet parrot for each worker, and I want a lama!" I demanded staring Mustang straight in the eyes,

"Are you serious?" Mustang asked staring at me,

"Don't question me pony boy!" I ordered, "You will only answer with a simple yes or no. No complicated ways to trying to get out of this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I said no complex answers! Will or will you not fulfil our demands?" I asked

"Um… no." Mustang said and a group of security guards ran in and began to drag me out of the room,

"You can do what you please, but I will not be silenced!" I yelled dramatically as I was dragged past a stunned Ed and Al, "I will not conform! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" I continued to yell and kick all the way out of the room. The guards made me sit outside the room, and two stayed to watch me.

A little while later Ed and Al walked out and the guards left.

"So did you find anything out?" I asked standing up before either of them could say anything,

"Yeah, but what was that stunt you pulled off in there? It was hilarious, but rather strange." Ed said looking at me curiously,

"Well I needed to distract Pony boy from me. I don't really want him getting involved." I smiled rocking back and forth on my heels, "So what did you find out?"

"Well firstly you're fired, but you're allowed to stay here for a few days." Al said sheepishly,

"That could be interesting when I turns out I don't exist, but c'est la vie." I smiled

"Those guys in lab coats claim to be a group of scientists from a fair distance away. They've set up a kind of headquarters just outside the city." Ed explained,

"Well, now we know were to find them, but it's probably not a good idea to go after them yet. I need to figure out what they're doing, and how they're getting back." I commented thinking, "Maybe we could-" I was cut off my Ed,

"We aren't doing anything else for you unless you explain what's going on." Ed ordered frowning at me; I tilted my head watching him. After a minute or two I gave in,

"Fine, I'll explain everything once we get to our rooms." I mumbled, and allowed the brothers to lead me to the dormitory area.

So… you're an orange

After I'd explained the whole thing to Ed and Al, there was absolute silence in the room, except for the occasional rustling sound I made each time I turned a page in the book I was reading. I'd spent the last hour or so explained about the Lab Coats and my portaling ability and so on, though I reframed from mentioning the alternate universe in which Frog's Ed and Al came from.

"Satisfied?" I asked not looking up from my book. I'd found it halfway through my explanation and had been reading it ever since. Neither of them answered for a moment.

"Is that all true?" Al asked me,

"No, I just spent the last hour and a half waiting my time telling you a make up story just to keep you busy so I could robe the National bank and become rich." I said rolling my eyes. The book wasn't exactly interesting, but I had to keep my mind busy so as not to go insane.

"So what do we do next? To stop these guys." Ed asked,

"Like I said, we need to wait until we know what we're up against. They may have established some sort of respect or something among the army, so it'd be best if we attacked prepared." I said closing the book and sighing, I was so bored I didn't even have the energy to be random.

"Maybe we could ask Mustang about it?" Al suggested, Ed and I shook our head in unison,

"Pony Boy will only get suspicious. And I'd rather if he didn't stick his nose into this." I said,

"She's right Al, let's avoid Mustang." Ed said backing me up, Al nodded slightly, and I wave of insane randomness almost overwhelmed me. Ed and Al continued to discuss possible help, but I didn't talk, I had to focus on keeping myself in check. I'd had a wave in bad inspiration hit me. After a few minutes of struggling with myself I gave in and decided to simply go with it. As Ed and Al talked, I watched Al closely waiting for the perfect moment.

"Peanut? Are you ok?" Al asked turning to look at me, and that was when I decided to strike. I sprang at him and grabbed his helmed off him. I then proceeded to put it on my head instead and stood on the bed smiling, though they couldn't see it.

"What the-? Give that back!" Ed yelled jumping to his feet; I grinned. I wasn't giving up my prize without a fight. I sprang off the bed and raced over to the window before Ed or Al could stop me. I threw the window open and turned my head slightly to look at the bemused Ed and Al,

"Catch me if you can." I grinned and threw myself out the window. I heard the brothers cry out in shock, but I'd already unfurled my dragon wings and landed in the middle of the courtyard silently. I quickly hit my wings and ran off into one of the surrounding headquarters buildings.

I raced down hallway after hallway, running into the occasional officer, but none of them really tried to stop me, though a few did look a little confused about the helmet. After a while I had to slow down to a walk, I was panting and too tired to run. Eventually I walked past Mustang's office door, but didn't go in and instead ran past as silently as possible. I slid around the corner at the end of the corridor and peeked around, no sine of Ed or Mustang. I smiled to myself straighten myself up, turned back down the hall, and found someone standing right in front of me, grinning at me, "Boo." He whispered, and I literally hit the ceiling. I shrieked loudly and fell to the ground, and peered up at the stranger adjusting the slightly too big helmet on my head so I could see. It was Hughes.

"Hey, where'd you get that helmet?" Hughes asked looking suspicious now, his earlier smile gone,

"I bought it." I lied smiling at him,

"It look rather familiar." He commented, more to himself than me, rubbing his head, then bent down and helped me to my feet, "Sorry about that, couldn't resist." He smiled at me,

"It's ok, I would have done the same." I grinned, picturing it.

"Mind if I ask you why you're here?" Hughes asked, serious again,

"Well you see, Mustang said I could stay a few days till I got on my feet again." I explained, rocking back and forth on my heels,

"He did, did he? New recruit or something?"

"No, actually he fired me this morning." I said happily, Hughes looked taken aback.

"Oh, well then-" he started looking a bit awkward, but was cut off by another voice.

"There you are! Hughes don't let her escape!" someone yelled from behind me, I swung around to see an annoyed looking Ed running towards me. I turned on my heel and went to run in the opposite direction, but Hughes grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What's going on?" he ordered, I didn't get the chance to answer; I pulled my arm out of Hughes' grip, only to have Ed tackle me to the ground.

"Give that back." Ed yelled trying to keep me pinned to the ground, but I'd wiggle one arm free and was holding the helmet just out of his reach,

"No, you can't have it! It's mine now!" I yelled back trying not to laugh,

"Dame it! That's Al's!" Ed cried angrily, while cursing his shortness, he still couldn't reach the helmet. I managed to kick and wiggle out of his grip and stand up, still in possession of the helmet. I then proceeded to dangle it about him, teasing him as he jumped for it.

"Common Ed! You can get it. Just a little closer." I taunted, grinning at Ed's furious death glares. As I swung the helmet out of Ed's reach for the fifth time, I felt it get yanked out of my grip. I turned to see Hughes holding the helmet, looking a bit confused.

"Give that to me!" Ed ordered jumping at it again,

"No! It's mine!" I cried and ended up jumping for the helmet too,

"Look, if you two don't explain what's going on I won't give either of you the helmet." Hughes ordered sternly, I stopped jumping and crossed my arms staring at the ground,

"You're no fun." I mumbled, then looked back at Hughes and Ed, who'd stopped jumping and was glaring at me, "Hughes, you can give Ed the helmet, it is Al's." I admitted a little sulkily, "But you should have seen Ed's face when I took it." I grinned, only to receive another glare from Ed,

"That was completely immature." He scolded frowning at me,

"Don't scold people who are taller than you… but I guess in that case you can't scold anyone." I commented thoughtfully, I noticed anger flare like little fires in Ed's eyes.

"What's going on?" Hughes asked, handing Ed the helmet,

"Peanut here stole Al's helmet off him then ran away." Ed explained, still as if he was scolding me,

"Oh common. I was bored, you were talking about technical stuff and the book I was reading sucked." I moaned,

"What, she took the helmet off Al? Dose she-" Hughes asked

"Yes she is aware that Al is a suit of armour." Ed sighed,

"Yes, a suit of armour who's more responsible than his elder brother!" I cried defiantly, Ed frowned at me again, "Fine, let's go give Al back his helmet. I bet he won't hold a grudge against me." I frowned and followed Ed as he led the way.

**And so ends that chapter. I'm not gonna promise anything cause well… I don't trust myself to.**

**Kyo: That's really encouraging. **

**Frog: Jealous!**

**Kyo: What of!**

**Frog: I don't know, you just are.**

**Momiji: Kyo's got a crush!**

**Kyo: DO NOT!**

**Frog: So what? Tohru means nothing to you?**

**Kyo: WHAT! How do you know about Tohru!**

**Frog: I knew it! *shreeks and runs away being persued by Kyo***

**Jack: Who?**

**Me: Don't worry. We'll probably meet her sooner or later.**

**Well see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Ok I had the urge to post a second chapter in one day! Yay for me! So yeah. This next bit is one of the areas that I had writers block, so if it doesn't quite flow as it should, that's the problem. **

**Alright, I have recently had it brought to my attention that none of you actually know what, Frog, myself, Beetle, Fred and Pinky look like, so I'll give you a basic idea though I must say I haven't ever really put much thought into it (not gonna explain what any fandom character look like as you can google them). **

**Peanut: Blue eyes with short straight blondish hair. Always wearing pants as it's too difficult to do most of what she dose in a skirt or dress. Also not all that tall.**

**Frog: Brown slightly tangled hair, usually in a plat. Also always in pants for the same reason as Peanut, and about the same height as her.**

**Beetle: Tall with short and straight brown hair. **

**Fred: Long ginger hair, yes is a girl (it was meant to be a little confusing). Is a bit taller than Peanut.**

**Pinky: Just shorter than Peanut, longish blond hair and has blue eyes.**

**Ok so basic idea.**

**Kyo: How's Beetle, Fred and Pinky? **

**Me: Just some of my friends.**

**Kyo: In that case I don't want to know.**

**Momiji: Can we meet them! Please!**

**Frog: Well, they don't know about the whole other universe in quite enough detail yet for that to be safe. So SURE!**

**Me: I'll see about getting that sorted out.**

**Jack: Great. If they had anything to do with the school uprising then it'll be like having five of you to worry about instead of just two.**

**Me: I don't know. Pinky may be the one helping you chase me around.**

**Jack: Not encouraging.**

**Enjoy!**

Mystic magic purple!

_What's that?_

A kind of mango of course! I thought it was obvious.

When we got back to the room I was proven right about the fact that Al wouldn't hold a grudge, but it only made me feel bad. After I'd apologised I ended up having to explain the whole dimension thing to Hughes too.

"Ok, so you're from another dimension, and you're here to stop those guys, Lab Coats or something, from taking over our world?" Hughes repeated uncertainly,

"Yeah, pretty much." I smiled, sitting on the bed,

"Ok then. I'll help." Hughes smiled, I grinned, I'd been hopping he'd say that.

"So the four of us are going to take on a fortress of Lab Coats?" Al said uncertainly,

"When you put it that way you make it sound impossible." I said frowning slightly, then stood up, "I know I'm asking you to make a sacrifice, but do not loose faith! The odds may be staked against us, and some of you may die, but it is a sacrifice we should be prepared to accept! Think of our families back home! They need us to save them from this monstrosity! We are our country's only hope of survival; we must unite against the common enemy." I declared dramatically, "Although we will not all make it back in one piece, it is a sacrifice I am willing to make." I ended sitting down again, there was silence for a moment,

"Ok, a. who gave you permission to decide weather or not we were prepared to die? And b. what the hell?" Ed asked incredulously,

"I thought the moment required a speech." I smiled.

"We should probably go if you're done." Hughes suggested standing up.

"Ok! Off we go!" I cheered happily and followed them out the door.

We walked through the streets for a while. There was heaps to look at, well I thought so anyway, now that I knew what dimension I was in I was curious to look around a little. On the outskirts of the city we passed a large crowd of people admiring an oldish looking building.

"See that. It's so old it can barely stand. I pity the people who live near it. It'll be pulled down soon." One of the people in the group explained to another. And as he said that the building began to crumbled and lean towards the group. Ed, Al, Hughes and I were at the bottom of the building like the group of people, and as it began to fall towards us they all scattered like ants. Ed was among them running in the opposite direction to the building, I, on the other hand, stood still and looked around quickly. I grabbed Al and Hughes before they could run off, and literally pushed them three steps to the left, out of harms way.

The three of us watched as the group scrambled away from the building, in a small flood of panic. I felt like laughing. The building smashed into the ground and narrowly missed Ed as he flung himself out of the way. As everyone was picking themselves up I marched over to Ed and frowned down at him.

"What the heck was that?" I ordered angrily,

"What was what? I didn't _do _anything." Ed protested standing up and dusting himself off,

"That's my point, you could have transmuted the building back together before it fell." I scolded,

"Oh, didn't think of that." Ed said stunned slightly,

"Well think of it now. You are to rebuild this building right now." I ordered, and Ed obliged. He clapped his hands and placed them at the bottom of the building. The fallen debris was sucked into the ground and used to rebuild the building. Once Ed was done the think looked brand new, but I wasn't done yet.

"Now as compensation for not doing that earlier, you can make it look better. Add some gargoyles and a cool window." I suggested.

Ten minutes later our group left the tour group of stare at the new and improved building, and all its gargoyles.

"Was all that really necessary?" Al asked curiously,

"No, but I thought it was a good idea." I smiled contentedly,

"You didn't do anything to help though." Ed pointed out sulkily, but I ignored him, the Lab Coat's HQ had come into sight.

"There it is." Hughes said pointing at the large ugly cement building,

"Oh great. Like they don't have a gazillion different protection devices there." Ed muttered,

"Stay optimistic! We can still do this if we're sneaky." I insisted, then proceeded to jump to my feet, "ATTACK!" I screamed and ran at the building,

"What the-!" Ed started pulling himself up as he started chasing me, "Get back here you idiot!"

"That's not sneaky." Al murmured before he and Hughes ran after us.

I sprinted over the last of the ground between me and the building aiming for the huge metal doors. I glanced behind me to see Ed in hot pursuit yelling at me to stop with Al and Hughes behind him. I grinned and turned around to see the door less than five meters away, there was no way I was going to be able to stop. I threw my hands up in front of my face and prepared to run into the doors, but to my surprise instead of hurting me the doors gave way and opened with a crash and I stumbled through, tripped and fell to the ground all at high speed.

"Ouch." I groaned leaning upside-down against the wall, where I'd ground to a halt.

"What was that!" Ed yelled angrily at me as he ran through the doors,

"Well it worked didn't it." I grumbled pulling myself upright.

"Yeah, but only because the door wasn't locked, and you didn't even know that!" Ed continued to yell.

"I was going to figure it out when I got here." I finished defiantly and refused to let Ed say anything until Al and Hughes caught up to us. "Ok, it would appear that either there is no security system, or it's been disabled. How I have no idea, but it's convenient so lets just work with it for now." I explained, "I think we should probably stay together in case of an attack or something." They nodded.

The four of us snuck through the building, creeping down halls and generally trying to find any signs of life. It didn't take long for me the get restless though,

"HELLO! ANYBODY HERE!" I yelled as loudly as possible, throwing caution to the wind. Ed threw his hands over my mouth, but too late.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed in my ear, "Rule number one of trespassing, 'don't make any loud noises'."

"Really? Wouldn't it be 'don't get caught'?" I asked quietly ginning at him, he frowned but before he could answer, the door right next to us flew open and a figure stood in the door pointing a gun at my head.

Ok… now what?

_I don't know! You got us into this!_

Well… we could always try eating it?

…

"Who are you?" the figure asked sternly then seemed to catch sight of Ed and almost dropped the gun in surprise. "But! What are you doing here! I got through just before it closed! You couldn't have made it in time!" the figure cried obviously confused, Ed didn't move eyeing the gun that was still pointed at me.

"Wait. Steven?" I asked hopefully,

"Yeah, and you're… Peanut right?" Steven asked, lowering the gun slightly. As he did so there as a gun shot to my right and Steven's gun flew out of his hand. I turned my head towards to sound to see Hughes pointing his gun at Steven, who now stood rooted to the spot staring at the gun now pointed at him. Quickly I glanced at the gun Steven had dropped only to realise it seemed to be leaking water onto the ground.

"Hughes wait. Although I'm thankful you did that, it was only a water gun. Look." I said pointing at the broken thing on the ground. Hughes glanced at it, frowned in confusion and lowered his gun.

"Then why was he pointing it at you like it was real." He asked me, but Steven answered,

"I could never stomach pointing a real gun as a living thing. So I resorted to simply scaring people into thinking I could." He explained hastily, glancing nervously between Ed and Hughes.

"So you followed me through the portal?" I asked smiling at him, trying to reassure him that we weren't about to kill him.

"Yeah, I didn't understand what you'd done, but it seemed to have saved me from whatever happened to the others so I thought I'd help you. But I got lost once I was through the portal and ended up here. I knew you'd come here eventually because you'd said you were going to stop the Lab Coats. So I waited." He said still looking uneasily at Ed, then added, "How did he get here? It that other girl here too?" He asked gesturing at Ed, who looked confused for a moment then suspicious.

"No, no. Um… you're thinking of someone else." I said trying to give him the idea that this was not a road to go down yet, "The people you're thinking of are still back home." I said, Steven glanced at me then seemed to understand

"Anyway. I managed to hack the security system here and began shutting down key systems. I'd almost finished bypassing the main grid, but one of the other Lab Coats realised what was happening. He didn't realise it was me, but he completely changed all the security protocols so I had to re-hack the whole thing. That took an hour. Then I set off a false alarm in one of the prison cells, and managed to lock about half of then in there and the others later while they were trying to get the others out. It was really too easy." He said,

"Wait. You hacked a computer system?" I asked bewildered,

"It was nothing. Once you figure out the basic codes then it's a simple bit of mathematics and a few other elements to get past the rest of the security." He said modestly as if hacking high teck machines under a group of Lab Coats's noses was nothing more than something like doing simple addition.

"Ok… well that makes our job easier." I said slowly trying to process what I'd just heard.

"Sorry. You know each other?" Ed said finally,

"Oh, yeah. He's from my dimension." I said calmly, smiling at the three. "Well at least we won't need to do any fighting ourselves. Steven if you could lead us to the Lab Coats, I'd be happy to send them back." I smiled cheerfully.

Steven nodded and led us towards a door a little further down the hall. We went through to find a small room with a large window in the far wall. Through it I could clearly see ten Lab Coats sitting around looking irritated.

"Steven. To your knowledge are there any cells back at your HQ in our world that would hold these guys?" I asked him not looking away from the window.

"Yes. Why?" he asked

"Well we need somewhere to hold them." I said.

"There's one not too far from the storage room. The one you were held in when we, I mean they, caught you." Steven said, glancing at Ed who eyed him suspiciously,

"Quick draw me a basic map, I need to know what to focus on." I said, and Steven obliged. He quickly pulled a piece of paper off the desk near the window and a pen and scribbled a rather detailed map in about a minute. I studied it for a few minutes, trying to get the exact location of the cell, though I knew that just knowing what I wanted them to be in would probably be enough. "Ok! Here goes nothing." I said standing up and cracking my knuckles moving towards the window.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Asked Hughes looking at me curiously,

"This." I smiled, tapped into my magic and turned the ground under the lab coats feet into a portal. Several of them screamed as they all fell through, I grinned. "Now they'll all fall into a nice cell in back home."

"Ok… that was kinda scary." Al said quietly, I smiled.

**Ok, end of chapter 13! **

**I'll see what I can do about finally explaining the elf joke, and possibly the story behind **_**the**_** locker, though can't promise anything. So yeah… most of that was for Jaffa, hope you're still reading!**

**Kyo: Would you **_**stop **_**talking to your computer.**

**Me: (turns head slowly towards him frowning deeply)**

**Kyo: (sift uncomfortably for a few minutes) Ok! I'm sorry. Geez.**

**Me: Better. Anyways, who wants to go eat pie!**

**Jack: We've been through this Peanut. You're mum, dad and sister don't realise we spend so much time here. They don't even know that we exist. **

**Me: Details, details. I'll just bring the whole thing in here and say it's for Frog, Steven and me to share. You worry too much.**

**Steven: You're mum dose make great pie.**

**Me: Exactly. So anyone who disagrees with me doesn't get any! So there, I win on default.**

**Ok, see ya!**


End file.
